Die Rückkehr des Lichts
by Nics
Summary: Eine uralte Senshi erwacht erneut, um sich einer Bedrohung zu stellen, die ihr Leben einst beendet hatte... Spielt nach Sailor Stars und beeinhaltet neue Charas Endlich abgeschlossen!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört mir nicht und jeder weiß, wem die Serie gehört... Aber die neu erfundenen Figuren und dieser Plot gehören mir!

Rating: subject to change... aber ich denke mal, ab zwölf, könnte sich ändern

Inhalt: Eine lang vergessene und mächtige Kriegerin aus der Vergangenheit erwacht zu neuem Leben um ihr Schicksal zu finden. Spielt nach Sailor Stars! Wenn ihr das hier lest, wäre ein kleiner Review doch ganz nett, gerne auch sinnvolle Kritik!

See you, Nics

**Prolog:**

Sie sollte nicht hier sein! Sie sollte das alles nicht sehen! Sie schlief nun schon so lange, man hatte sie vergessen, nur noch Märchen und Legenden wussten von ihr zu berichten.

Ihre Zeit lag in der Vergangenheit, andere Sailor Senshi waren geboren worden und hatten ihren Platz eingenommen. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr einen Star Seed, hatte sie diesen doch an eine damals junge und vielversprechende Familie gegeben, damit sie ihn beschützten und versteckten, denn das Böse, das sie jagte, würde sie unweigerlich einholen und töten, das war der Preis dafür, dass das Zeitalter des Chaos beendet werden konnte. Ihre Seele schrie vor Schmerz beim Gedanken an diese längst vergangenen Erinnerungen.

Und jetzt rief sie etwas.

Ihr Star Seed schien sie zu rufen, eine schreckliche Katastrophe musste sich ereignen.

Und genau das war es, eine Katastrophe.

Sie sah das Königreich des Mondes fallen, das Reich, das von der Göttin der Reinheit regiert wurde, als sie noch gelebt hatte.

Und nun wurde es zerstört, und sie konnte nichts tun. Nichts, als zusehen. Ihre Seele weinte. Sie fühlte es, die Macht, die sie gejagt hatte, war wieder erstarkt.

In ihr formte sich der Gedanke, ob das der Grund für das Erwachen ihrer Seele war.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Das Böse war verschwunden, zumindest vorrübergehend, denn sie spürte, dass es sich nur in einer anderen Zeit versteckt hatte. Es würde dort erwachen und die Galaxie erneut bedrohen.

Sie wusste es.

Und in diesem Moment materealisierte sich ein Star Seed aus ihrer Seele.

Ja, sie würde nocheinmal kämpfen, würde zurückkehren und das Böse erneut vertreiben.

Vielleicht musste sie sich erneut opfern. Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Vielleicht würde es ihr auch dieses Mal nicht gelingen, sie wusste es nicht.

Doch sie hielt sich an einem tröstenden Gedanken fest: Solange Licht ist, ist auch Hoffnung...und ich bin das Licht!

Dann wurde es um sie herum dunkel. Und wieder wartete sie. Wartete, dass die Zeit anbrach, in der sie gebraucht wurde.

Deutschland, München, Mai 2005:

Nikkoko Senshino lief auf direktem Weg nach Hause, als ihre Freundin Hazuki, mit der sie gemeinsam auf die internationale Schule ging, auf sie zugerannt kam. Hazuki konnte manchmal sehr anstrengend sein, denn sie konnte reden wie ein Wasserfall, doch diesmal war ihr Gesichtsausdruck mehr als ernst.

"Nikkoko-san! Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist!" rief sie und blieb völlig ausser Atem vor ihrer Freundin stehen.

Nikkoko kramte geistesgegenwärtig etwas zu trinken aus ihrer Schultasche. "Hier, beruhige dich erstmal!" sagte sie und reichte ihrer Freundin eine kleine Flasche Orangensaft.

Hazuki nahm dankbar an und nahm einen großen Schluck.

"Nikkoko...dein Vater..."

Nikkokos Miene wurde hart. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den sie hasste, dann war das ihr Vater, der ihre Mutter verlassen hatte, kurz nachdem Nikkoko geboren worden war. Er hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet. Manchmal überwies er ein wenig Geld, doch davon konnte seine Tochter, die seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter vor vier Jahren alleine lebte, nicht leben und musste zusätzlich arbeiten.

Und dabei könnte er bezahlen! Er war Japaner und besaß ein großes Verlagshaus, das Mangas und Bildbände herausbrachte. Zusätzlich war er Aktionär einiger großen Firmen und schwamm im Geld. Durch Zufall hatte Nikkoko einmal einen Artikel über ihn in der Zeitung gesehen, neben dem auch ein Bild seiner herrlichen Villa abgedruckt war. Sie hätte platzen können vor Zorn, dass er sich nicht um sie kümmerte, oder wenigstens ein klein wenig Interesse an ihrem Schicksal zeigte.

"...ist tot!" fuhr Hazuki fort.

Das traf Nikkoko wie ein Schlag. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Er ist tot?" fragte sie nach, nur, um sicher zu gehen.

Hazuki nickte. "Ja, es stand heute in der Zeitung. Und sein Testament wurde veröffentlicht. Er hat seine einzige Tochter zu seiner Alleinerbin erklärt. Und das bist..."

"Das...bin...ich..." stammelte Nikkoko fassungslos.

Hazuki nickte eifrig. "Genau...du musst nur nach Japan gehen und dein Erbe antreten, wenn du es willst."

"Ich...ich weiß nicht..." Nikkoko fasste sich an die Stirn. Diese Situation war ihr unangenehm. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Ihre Freundin sah sie entsetzt an.

"Nikkoko-chan! Er hat dich all die Jahre nicht einmal besucht! Er hat dir nie geholfen, dein Leben zu meistern, aber das ist kein Grund, dieses Erbe auszuschlagen, jetzt, wo er dir doch einmal hilft. Nikkoko-chan, sieh es dir wenigstens an!" bat Hazuki, aufrichtig hoffend, dass es ihrer Freundin durch das unverhoffte Erbe besser gehen würde.

Nikkoko nickte. "Ja..." flüsterte sie. "Ich werde nach Japan gehen..."

Sie schaute gen Himmel.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass diese Entscheidung ihr Leben verändern würde und dass es von nun an kein Zurück mehr gab.

Nur zwei Wochen später saß sie im Flugzeug nach Japan, ihrem Schicksal entgegen...

Fortsetzung folgt!

Hey, hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Würde mich freuen, eure Meinung zu lesen...ein kleiner Klick auf review genügt! Kritik ist willkommen! Ich update, sobald ich zumindest einen kleinen review habe...

See you guys!


	2. Kapitel 1

So, hier ist jetzt das neue Kapitel, dank Youkai15, meiner ersten Kommi-Posterin. 

In dem Kapitel gibt es ein bisschen, ein kleines bisschen, mehr über Nikkoko… oh, und als kleine Warnung: Ich LIEBE Cliffhanger!

Kapitel 2:

Die Sonne schien und es war warm, fast schon zu warm, wenn man Mamoru gefragt hätte. Aber das Wetter hatte es so an sich, genau das zu tun, was es wollte und da konnte ihm nicht einmal der Prinz der Erde dazwischenfunken.

Mamoru seufzte und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er keine Frau war, denn die waren an solchen Tagen in ihren Röcken ganz klar im Vorteil. Er seufzte und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

_Aber ich werde definitiv eine kalte Cola brauchen, wenn ich hier fertig bin…_

Und mit diesem Gedanken lief er über den Campus, zum Büro des Dekans, der ihn als Studentensprecher zu sich bestellt hatte.

Nikkoko stand auf dem Campus, direkt vor dem Gebäude, in der sie, laut Plan, das Büro des Dekans finden sollte.

Die Universität von Tokyo war ein großer, imposanter Komplex und ihr wurde ganz schwindelig, wenn sie die Massen von Studenten beobachtete, die über den Campus gingen. Sie schoben sich von einem Gebäude zum anderen, genauso geordnet wie der Straßenverkehr. Wenn sie da an deutsche Universitäten dachte, wo oft genug mehr als nur ein wenig Hektik herrschte… Irgendwie wirkte Tokyo immer noch befremdlich, da hatte auch der Entschluss, nach nur drei Wochen und dem Antritt ihres Erbes vorerst einmal in Tokyo zu bleiben, ihr Studium zu beginnen, sie wollte eigentlich Lehrerin werden, würde nun aber auch ein paar Wirtschaftskurse belegen, immerhin hatte sie ein riesiges Verlagsimperium geerbt und ihr wurde immer noch schwindelig, wenn sie an den Jahresumsatz dachte, oder auch nur an die Bandbreite der Veröffentlichungen…

Nur wenig später trat sie in das Büro des Dekans, der sie bereits erwartete.

„Guten Tag, Senshino-san, ich begrüße sie herzlich an der Universität von Tokyo." Nikkoko verbeugte sich und erwiderte die Begrüßung höflich.

Der Dekan war jünger, als sie gedacht hatte, er konnte nicht älter als vierzig sein und er wirkte freundlich, aber respekteinflößend. Aber Nikkoko konnte sich irren, Japaner sahen ja häufiger jünger aus, als sie tatsächlich waren, sie hatte das selbst schon oft erlebt, und dabei war sie nur zur Hälfte Japanerin.

„Senshino-san, Sie werden bei uns Kurse in Wirtschaft belegen, sehe ich das richtig?" fragte er und schaute sie an. Nikkoko nickte. „Ja, das ist richtig." Der Dekan schaute nachdenklich auf die Papiere, die vor ihm lagen.

„Sie wissen, dass die Kurse, die sie belegen, nur geringen Zeitaufwand erfordern. Senshino-san, ich verstehe nicht, weshalb Sie nicht ein vollwertiges Studium beginnen, Sie haben ausgezeichnete Zeugnisse, Sie sollten glänzend damit zurechtkommen, ein schwieriges Studium zu bewältigen, zudem Sie ja auch keine Verständnisprobleme haben sollten, Ihre deutsche Schule hat mir ein Schreiben geschickt, indem Ihnen hervorragende Japanischkenntnisse zuerkannt werden, als Anlage enthielt es einen wirklich hervorragenden Aufsatz. Wo also liegt das Problem? Als Erbin des Senshino- Verlagshauses dürften Sie auch nicht nebenbei arbeiten müssen, warum also, wenn ich Sie fragen darf."

Nikkoko schaute auf den Boden.

„Sir, ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich in Tokyo bleibe. Die Situation ist völlig neu für mich, ich habe seit dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht nur in der Schule hart gearbeitet, sondern auch meinen Lebensunterhalt allein bestritten. Es war eine harte Zeit…." Flüsterte sie betreten. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie war sich bisher gar nicht darüber klar gewesen, wie sehr sich ihr Leben doch verändert hatte.

Und sie ahnte auch, dass es sich noch viel mehr verändern sollte…

Der Dekan nickte, er schien zu verstehen.

„In Ordnung, Senshino-san. Finden Sie sich erst mal hier zurecht und finden Sie Freunde. Sollten Sie sich dazu entscheiden, doch noch mehr Kurse zu nehmen, kommen Sie nächstes Trimester (A/N: In Japan, habe ich mal gelesen, ist das Schuljahr in drei Segmente geteilt und beginnt so März/ April…ich denke mal, das es da mit der Uni ähnlich ist) wieder zu mir." Nikkoko nickte. „Danke, Sir."

Der Dekan nickte und drückte einen Knopf an seinem Telefon. „Myu- san, schicken Sie bitte Chiba-san herein."

Nikkoko erstarrte.

Der junge Mann vor ihr hatte schwarze Haare und blaue Augen, so blau wie die Erde selbst, und sah unbestreitbar gut aus. Doch das war es nicht, was sie so anzog. Es war seine Aura. Sie nahm eine unglaubliche Kraft wahr, die vertraut und dennoch völlig fremd war. Sie spürte, dass ihr diese Kraft etwas sagen sollte, dass sie sich an etwas wichtiges erinnern sollte, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, so sehr sie es auch versuchte.

Ihr Kopf schwirrte und sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen. In ihren Ohren rauschte es und sie sah Sterne. Sie war einer Ohnmacht mehr als nahe.

Und genau in dem Moment, als sie das Bewusstsein verlor, rissen die Mauern und die verschwommenen Bilder wurden klar. Sie sah den wundervollen Palast einstürzen, die Prinzessin sterben und die Königin weinen. Sie fühlte den Schmerz, das Entsetzen und auch ihre eigene unendliche Trauer.

Und jetzt wusste sie.

„Endymion…" flüsterte sie, dann brach sie zusammen.

In diesem Moment wurde es draußen schlagartig dunkel. Die Zeit des Friedens war vorbei, das Böse war zurückgekehrt.

Denn wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten…..

Fortsetzung folgt………

So, das hier also das neue, zugegeben kurze, Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es macht Lust auf mehr!

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's noch mehr verwirrende Geheimnisse, aber auch ein paar Antworten. Oh, und ich denken, die Senshi werden auftauchen. 

Also, Kommis sind willkommen und sogar erwünscht!

See you,

Nicole


	3. Kapitel 2

Hier ist jetzt also Kapitel 2,es ist lang geworden, wie versprochen(Wobei ich glaube, dass ich noch etwas editieren werde.,...ich bin ja eigentlich nie zufrieden...)! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Dieses Kapitel ist diesmal Youkai15 gewidmet...danke für die Kommis:-)

Kapitel 2:

Rei genoss die Ruhe im Hikawa Tempel und betete kniend vor dem heiligen Feuer. Sie lächelte. In letzter Zeit, seitdem die Three Light nicht mehr auf der Erde und Galaxia besiegt war, hatte das Feuer ihr keine außergewöhnlichen Geschehnisse gezeigt, immer sag sie die Sonne, die die Erde in ein warmes Licht tauchte, und fröhliche Menschen auf der Erde. Rei flüsterte leise Gebete und schaute in die Flammen, darauf gefasst, wieder nur gute Visionen zu erhalten. „Namakusa amandaba…."

Das Feuer loderte auf und Flammen griffen nach ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar. Rei schrie verzweifelt, noch nie hatte das Feuer sie angegriffen, sie war schließlich seine Herrin!

Und dann sah sie, nur für einen kurzen Moment, eine Frau im Feuer. Sie wurde von dunklen, schemenhaften Geistern bedrängt und schien die Kriegerin des Feuers anzustarren und um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Wer….wer bist du?" fragte Rei, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort, denn das Feuer loderte noch einmal kurz auf und verlosch schließlich. Rei erstarrte vor Schreck. Das heilige Feuer war verloschen. Das Feuer, das sie seit ihrer Ankunft im Tempel ihres Großvaters bewahrt hatte.

Rei trat völlig verwirrt aus dem Raum, in dem das Feuer brannte, und wollte in den Hof hinaus, doch als sie im Flur stand und aus dem Fenster sah, wusste sie endgültig, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn draußen herrschte tiefschwarze Nacht.

Entschlossen griff sie in ihre Priesterrobe und holte ihre rote Uhr hervor, über die sie mit den anderen Senshi in Kontakt stand. „Usagi! Es gibt Ärger!" rief sie hinein, dann rannte sie los.

Ami betrat die Buchhandlung. Das neue Schuljahr hatte begonnen, ihr letztes, und sie brauchte noch einige Bücher. Sie rückte ihre Brille gerade und schaute sich um.

Sie liebte die Buchhandlung. Hier konnte sie Stunden verbringen, konnte sich die verschiedensten Bücher anschauen und ab und zu auch ein interessantes Gespräch führen.

Heute würde sie nicht soviel Zeit haben, weil sie Makoto versprochen hatte, mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen, aber trotzdem würde sie sicherlich genug Zeit haben, einmal durch die Regalreihen zu gehen. _Nur kurz…Makoto ist schließlich auch nie pünktlich…_ Dachte sie bei sich und fühlte sich sofort schuldig, dass sie auch nur daran dachte, Makoto, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, zu versetzen. „Gomen-ne, Mako-chan." Flüsterte sie und erntete einige verwirrte Blicke von anderen Kunden, was sie nur noch mehr erröten ließ.

Schnell lief sie zu den Schulbüchern und suchte sich die benötigten Titel zusammen, doch als sie zur Kasse ging, brach das Chaos los.

Draußen wurde es plötzlich dunkel.

Ami schaute verwirrt auf. Sie sah, wie die Kunden der Buchhandlung zusammenbrachen und in Panik schrieen. Sie hörte ein kleines Mädchen über Kopfschmerzen klagen. Und tatsächlich konnte auch Ami undeutliche Stimmen in ihrem Kopf hören. Stimmen, die sie nicht verstand. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt in irgendeiner bekannten Sprache sprachen. Um Ami herum brachen die Menschen ohnmächtig zusammen.

Ami wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatten ihre Feinde doch besiegt, oder nicht? _Ist Galaxia zurückgekommen? Ist Nehelenia wieder erwacht?_ Und dann sah sie auf der Straße vor der Buchhandlung eine seltsame Gestalt auftauchen. Sie versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Bücherregal und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Verwandlungsstab. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. „Gut, dass ich den dabei habe…" Entschlossen starrte sie durch das Schaufenster, wo die Gestalt immer noch zu sehen war. „Mercury Crystal Power…Make Up!" Ami lächelte zufrieden, als das Wasser sie umschloss und die geheimnisvolle Magie ihres Geburtsplaneten sie erfüllte. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand Sailor Merkur an der Stelle, wo Ami Mizuno ihre Zauberformel gesprochen hatte. Sie aktivierte ihre Spezialbrille und versuchte, Informationen zu sammeln, als sie Reis Ruf erreichte. „Mädchen, in der Buchhandlung! Es gibt neue Feinde!"

Makoto und Minako hatten sich zufällig getroffen, als in Tokyo plötzlich der Tag zur Nacht wurde. „Makoto…" flüsterte Minako entsetzt. Die brünette junge Frau nickte. „Es scheint, als wären die friedlichen Tage gezählt…" sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ihren Stab hervor. Minako zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, wir hatten wenigstens schöne Ferien!" meinte die blonde Kriegerin der Venus und hob ihren Stab gen Himmel.

„Venus Crystal Power…Make Up!"

„Jupiter Crystal Power….Make Up!"

„Gehen wir, Ami braucht unsere Hilfe!" rief Sailor Venus und lief los. Jupiter folgte ihr entschlossen.

Auch Usagi hatte den Ruf ihrer Freundinnen vernommen und lief auf direktem Weg in das Stadtzentrum des Juuban Distriktes. Sie war mehr als nur sauer, da sie gehofft hatte, endlich einmal nicht mehr kämpfen zu müssen, und dann war der Frieden, für den sie so lange gekämpft hatte, vorbei, bevor er richtig begonnen hatte. Usagi seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Mamoru…ich werde später kochen…" Nun, vielleicht war das verpasste, von Usagi zubereitete Essen der einzig gute Aspekt an der neuen Bedrohung….

Nur wenige Minuten später trafen die Senshi bei der Buchhandlung ein, wo Sailor Merkur das Monster bereits attackierte. „Mercury! Aqua..Rhapsody!"

„Sailor Merkur!" rief Sailor Moon atemlos, „Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Sailor Moon…das Monster ist stark…ich…gut, dass ihr da seit!" Dieser kleine Moment der Unachtsamkeit verschaffte dem seltsamen, schemenhaften Monster die nötige Zeit, sich aus Merkurs Wassergefängnis zu befreien und wegzulaufen. Es keuchte dabei seltsam, in der gleichen Sprache, die Ami vorher in der Buchhandlung vernommen hatte. „Verdammt!" schrie sie, als sie merkte, dass der Feind entkommen würde. „Venus! Fang es ein!" schrie Mars und zielte mit ihrem Feuerpfeil. Venus tat, was Rei gesagt hatte. „Venus…Love me chain!" rief sie, doch ihre Kette aus Feuerherzen verfehlte das Ziel. „Nein! Ich bin aus der Übung!" „Minako! Halt den Mund! Dieses Monster lässt die Steine vermodern und die Pflanzen verdorren, wo es langgeht! Sieh doch! Wir müssen es aufhalten!" Merkur tippte wie wild auf ihrem kleinen Computer herum, verzweifelt darum bemüht, etwas über den seltsamen Feind herauszufinden, aber sie bekam einfach keine Daten, es war, als wäre gar kein Feind da, als würde die Zerstörung geschehen, ohne, dass jemand etwas tat. „Schnell! Hinterher!" rief Jupiter und das Sailor Team lief so schnell es konnte, aber es war nicht leicht, mit dem nicht zu fassenden Feind Schritt zu halten. Das seltsame Monster war zu schnell, es war auch nicht möglich, es mit den magischen Attacken der Senshi aufzuhalten.

Und so taten sie das einzig Mögliche und rannten hinterher.

„Wohin will es eigentlich?" keuchte Mars.

„Ich weiß es nicht…." Antwortete Sailor Moon, bevor sie entsetzt aufschrie. „Die Universität von Tokyo! Mamoru!"

Makoto seufzte. „Also müssen wir uns beeilen!"

Mamoru verstand nicht, was passierte. Der Dekan war ebenso ohnmächtig wie die junge Frau, die er eigentlich hatte auf dem Campus herumführen sollen. Doch er fühlte die Bedrohung. Die Erde, sein Heimatplanet, schrie vor Schmerzen und Mamoru wusste, dass er handeln musste….

„Mamoru? MAMORU?" Usagi rief nach ihrem Freund. Das Monster hatten sie und ihre Senshi schon seit einiger Zeit aus den Augen verloren. „Oh nein, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist…" Usagis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Rei trat neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es geht ihm gut, mit Sicherheit. Und wir werden den Frieden wieder herstellen, ganz sicher, ich verspreche es!" Usagi schaute die Kriegerin des Feuers an. „Rei-chan…" schniefte sie, wurde aber von Ami unterbrochen, die endlich etwas empfing.

„Mädchen! Ich kann das Monster endlich lokalisieren! Es ist dort vorne!" Sie zeigte auf das Gebäude, wo das Büro des Dekans lag. „Also los!" rief Venus, und die Senshi stürmten in das Gebäude.

Mamoru, inzwischen Tuxedo Kamen, starrte den Eindringling an. „Du störst also den Frieden!" rief er. Inzwischen waren die verschwommenen Umrisse des Monsters eindeutig als die einer Frau im schwarzen Umhang zu erkennen. „Gold!" rief sie. Sie leckte sich die Lippen und stürzte auf Mamoru zu, auch die von ihm geworfene Rose konnte sie nicht aufhalten. „Gold!" schrie sie. „Gold, Gold, Gold!" Sie warf ein Energienetz über den maskierten Helden und Mamoru schrie vor Schmerz, die ohnmächtigen Körper des Dekans und Nikkokos beachtete sie nicht weiter.

„Halt!" schrie eine Stimme von der Tür aus.

„U…Usako.." flüsterte Mamoru erleichtert, als er seine geliebte Prinzessin erkannte.

Die seltsame Frau war für einen winzigen Moment abgelenkt und starrte die Senshi verwirrt an, als wenn sie nicht schon zuvor mit ihnen gekämpft hätte.

„Wir wissen nicht, wer du bist und was du hier willst, aber du gefährdest den Frieden dieses Planeten…" rief Sailor Venus erbost, „…und zusätzlich hast du meinen Freund angegriffen, das lasse ich dir nicht ungestraft durchgehen!" unterbrach Sailor Moon sie. Rei stöhnte genervt. „Usagi, komm auf den Punkt!" „Wie? Oh, äh, ja! Also, wo war ich?" „Usagi!" riefen die anderen zusammen. „Ok, ok! Also, ich bin Sailor Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

„Na endlich…" murmelte Mars leise und spannte ihren Bogen aus Flammen.

„Mars! Flame Sniper!" Der Pfeil aus Flammen traf die seltsame Frau mitten in die Brust, doch sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, grinste nur unter ihrer Kapuze hervor, zog den Pfeil hinaus und starrte ihn interessiert an. „Hum, hum hum…" machte sie. In einer Bewegung, die schneller war, als die Senshi sie beobachten konnten, schickte sie den Pfeil zurück. „Aaaah…" Merkur schrie entsetzt auf, sie war getroffen. Die Gestalt lachte nur und schickte nun selbst messerartige Energiewaffen gegen die Senshi.

Mamoru konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu sehen, wie eine Senshi nach der anderen ohnmächtig an der Wand zusammenbrach. „Usagi…" flüsterte er entsetzt. War die Zukunft gefährdet? Würde diese neue Bedrohung die Senshi und ihn vernichten?

Das Energienetz zehrte an seinen Kräften und er stand kurz vor einer Ohnmacht, als die Fau sich ihm erneut zuwandte und an ihm roch. Mamoru ekelte sich. Der Geruch, der von der Frau ausging, war noch am ehesten mit verfaulten Eiern zu vergleichen, und das war noch schmeichelhaft! „Usako!" flüsterte er noch einmal, aber vergeblich, Sailor Moon bewegte sich nicht."

Die Frau zog ein Messer und brachte es magisch zum Glühen. Sie lachte hämisch und wollte zustechen. „GOLD!" schrie sie erneut und sabberte. Mamoru schloss die Augen, es gab nichts, was er noch hätte tun können.

„Planet's Leafes Storm!"

Blaue Blütenblätter aus Energie schossen auf das Messer und die Frau zu. Sie schrie und röchelte, bevor sie mit einem letzten „Gold…kristall!" verschwand.

Mamoru blickte sich um. Vor ihm stand der Geist einer Sailor Kriegerin in marineblauem Kostüm mit weißen Schleifen. Sie hatte kristallklare blaue Augen, die eine uralte Weisheit ausstrahlten und die Mamoru eine beruhigende und vertraute Sicheheit fühlen ließ.

Die neue Kriegerin hob einen langen weißen Stab, der einen blauen Kristall in eine goldene Sonne eingefasst an der Spitze trug. Ein sanftes Licht breitete sich von dem Kristall aus und die Wunden der Senshi verheilten und das Sonnenlicht kehrte zurück.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Mamoru verwirrt.

Die neue Kriegerin lächelte. „Ich bin die Kriegerin der Erde, Sailor Earth."

„Sailor….Earth?" fragte Mamoru überrascht. War er nicht der Beschützer des Planeten.

„Ja, ich bin, zumindest jetzt…" Sailor Earth, oder ihr Geist, zitterte plötzlich. Und dann verschwand sie.

„Sailor…Earth…" murmelte Sailor Moon. „Wer sie wohl sein mag…"

Fortsetzung folgt…

Na, hat das jetzt Fragen beantwortet? Oder wirft es neue auf? Ich hoffe mal auf beides! Und glaubt mal ja nicht, ich hätte schon alles gesagt, nein nein nein, die Story geht noch eine ganze Weile weiter, und ich habe mir schon eine Menge neuer Wirrngen ausgedacht...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

und bitte schön brav review schreiben! ;-)

Nicole


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo! Und schon gibt's wieder ein neues Kapitel, drei eng beschriebene Word-Seiten, habe mich richtig angestrengt! Ich wollte diesmal Dramatik, Spannung und ein wenig Mystery…ob´s mir gelungen ist?

Diesmal ist das Kapitel meinem Freund gewidmet! Ich liebe dich!

Kapitel 3:

Als Nikkoko wieder aufwachte, fand sie sich in einem typisch japanischen „Papierhaus" wieder, von dem sie bisher noch nicht so wirklich viele gesehen hatte, denn mittlerweile vertrauten auch die Japaner mehr auf die westlichen Steinbauten. Sie rieb sich die Stirn, um die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen zumindest ein wenig einzudämmen- ohne Erfolg- und streckte sich.

Offensichtlich hatte man sie vom Universitätsgelände fort und hierher geschafft, aber sie dann vergessen, denn außer ihr war niemand in dem Raum, wenn man einmal von einer kleinen Buddhastatue absah.

Es gefiel ihr nicht wirklich, einfach so verschleppt worden zu sein.

_Was ist eigentlich passiert? Und wer zur Hölle war eigentlich der Typ?_ fragte sie sich und versuchte vorsichtig aufzustehen. Wenigstens war der Raum hoch, so dass sie sich nicht den Kopf stieß. Eine angenehme Überraschung, wenn man wusste, dass diese traditionellen japanischen Bauten nicht unbedingt für Menschen mit einer Körpergröße von 1,78 Metern gedacht waren. „Nun gut, wenigstens etwas…Nikkoko, das ist heute dein Glückstag!" sagte sie mit einer gehörigen Portion Galgenhumor zu sich selbst.

Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie eine Feuerstelle.

„Ich verstehe, ich bin in einem Tempel!" rief sie aus, schlug aber sofort die Hand auf den Mund und betete, dass niemand sie gehört hatte. Sie wollte lieber erst wissen, wo sie hier überhaupt war, bevor sich jemand an sie erinnerte. „Ok ok, ein Tempel…" sagte sie, diesmal wesentlich leiser. Der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme beruhigte ihr aufgeregt klopfendes Herz ein wenig. „Ein Tempel, mit heiligem Feuer, das ist nicht so unüblich. Aber wieso brennt das Feuer nicht? Und wieso bin ich hier? Ich bin keine eingeweihte Priesterin…" Das war doch schon sehr verwunderlich, sie war quasi im Allerheiligsten, mutterseelenallein und hatte vom sprichwörtlichen Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung.

Vorsichtig trat sie auf die Feuerstelle zu, es schien etwas golden in der Asche zu glänzen. Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu, genauer zu erforschen, was das denn sei, denn in diesem Moment loderten die Flammen wieder auf und Nikkoko schrak vor der plötzlichen Hitze zurück. „Verdammt!" knirschte sie und starrte das Feuer an. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass es ein plötzliches Eigenleben entwickelte. Vielleicht sollte sie doch besser schnell jemanden holen und aus diesem Raum verschwinden.

Während sie noch mit dem Gedanken spielte, ergaben die Flammen für sie plötzlich ein Bild, erst undeutlich, und dann immer klarer, und obwohl ihr Verstand ihr immer noch signalisierte, den Raum zu verlassen, blieb sie und kniete sich vor das Feuer, dass ihr offensichtlich etwas mitteilen wollte. „Also schön…" Sie richtete den Blick geradewegs in die Flammen und verlor sich in ihnen….

_Eine Frau schlenderte durch einen wundervollen Blumengarten. Sie hatte lange, gewellte goldblonde Haare und strahlend blaue Augen, die üblicherweise voller Fröhlichkeit funkelten, doch jetzt betrübt dreinschauten. Sie trug ein schlichtes weißes Kleid und eine lange dünne Goldkette, an der ein wundervoll gefertigter Anhänger in Form einer Sonne hing. Neben ihr schritt ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und ähnlich blauen Augen und blickte noch wesentlich finsterer drei als sie._

„_Du musst das nicht tun. Wir können immer noch kämpfen, weißt du." Sagte er hoffnungsvoll, doch die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war jung und wirkte dennoch so ernst und weise, als wenn sie schon viele Jahre gelebt hätte, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Mann neben ihr, der offensichtlich dem entsprach, was man einen jugendlichen Heißsporn nannte._

„_Nein." sagte sie die Frau und das Paar setzte sich auf eine weiße Bank. Der Mann ergriff ihre Hand. „Aber…" Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist zu spät. Ich habe mit Kronos gesprochen. Wenn ich kämpfe, werden wir alle sterben und der Kristall wird verblassen, seine Kraft wird die Galaxie dann nicht länger schützen, sondern sie bedrohen. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich habe gesehen, was die Zukunft bringt, wenn ich nicht kämpfe, sondern den Kristall aufgebe. Es wird eine neue Zeit geben, ein neues Königreich wird entstehen und eine neue mächtige Kriegerin wird die Galaxie beschützen, ich werde also nicht verschwinden, ohne einen Ersatz zu haben. Das Licht wird bleiben und die Dunkelheit wird es nicht länger bedrohen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute nachdenklich in den strahlend blauen Himmel. „Und auch du, mein Prinz, wirst wiedergeboren werden. In anderer Form und mit neuen Aufgaben, aber du wirst leben!"_

_Der Mann bracht in Tränen aus. „Nein! Ich will nicht leben! Ein Leben ohne dich ist sinnlos! Ich sterbe lieber mit dir, als noch tausend Leben ohne dich zu haben." Die junge Frau starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Mein Prinz…sag doch so etwas nicht. Ich…" „Ich liebe dich!" rief der Mann, sprang auf und umarmte sie, drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich lasse dich nicht gehen…" flüsterte er verzweifelt. „Ich werde kämpfen, damit wir zusammen weiterleben können. Kronos irrt sich! Du musst diesen Weg nicht einschlagen, du kannst kämpfen!" schrie er. Doch die junge Frau schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf, nun weinte sie ebenfalls. „Ich bin glücklich, dass du so denkst, dass du mich liebst und mich bei dir haben willst. Glaub mir, auch ich liebe dich und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich heiraten und dir mindestens zehn Kinder schenken, würde mein Königreich mit dir gemeinsam regieren, doch ich kann es nicht!" Der junge Prinz schaute seine Angebetete an. „Ich weiß." Flüsterte er aus heiserer Kehle. „Ich weiß, aber ich will es nicht wahrhaben!" Er riss die Schönheit in seine Arme und küsste sie in wilder Verzweiflung. Er warf sich mit ihr auf den Boden und liebte sie leidenschaftlich und unter Tränen, denn er wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde._

„_Wann?" fragte er später, völlig erschöpft neben ihr liegend und ihren herrlichen nackten Körper liebkosend. Die blauen Augen starrten ihn traurig an. „Morgen. Morgen werde ich meinen Kristall abgeben und dann…dann werde ich schlafen, für immer. Meine Seele wird dem Kristall entzogen und wird sich, wenn ich Glück habe, mit dem Planeten verbinden. Ich werde dann eine Göttin sein." Der Prinz schluckte. „Und wenn nicht?" Die Königin senkte die Augen. „Wenn nicht, werde ich verschwinden, für immer. Und der Kristall, den wir zum Austausch erhalten, wird hier verdorren." Sie schluckte. „Glaub mir, ich habe Angst."_

_Am nächsten Tag traf die junge Mutter Gaia ein, der die schöne Königin ihren Kristall anvertrauen wollte. Sie traf die goldhaarige Schönheit im Thronsaal und verneigte sich ehrerbietig. „Eure Majestät, ich wünschte, wir müssten das nicht tun…" flüsterte sie tonlos. „Die Königin nickte. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt, sie hatte mit ihrem Schicksal abgeschlossen. „Königin Gaia, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Das Böse würde nicht nur mich und mein Königreich zerstören, sondern auch euch und die ganze Galaxie. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich ziehe die Dunkelheit an, da ich das stärkste Licht dieses Universums besitze, und deshalb muss ich verschwinden." Gaia nickte. „Königin Soleija, ich habe meinen Sohn mitgebracht, er ist ein Baby, aber er trägt in sich unseren blauen Erdkristall. Er wurde im Zeichen des Löwen geboren, in Eurem Zeichen, und deshalb eignet er sich für unser Vorhaben besser, als ich es tue." Königin Soleija nickte. „Ja, ein Kind, das ist gut. Seine Seele ist noch nicht erwacht und kann daher völlig schmerzfrei und problemlos in einen anderen Kristall wandern. Zeigt mir das Kind!" befahl sie, und eine Dienerin trug den kleinen Erdenprinzen hinein. Soleija sah ihn an und nickte. „Sei gesegnet, Sohn der Erde. Mögest du Liebe und Glück erfahren und möge das Böse dich niemals bedrohen!" Sie berührte ihn segnend und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie murmelte eine Zauberformel in einer uralten, lange vergessenen Sprache und ein Kristall erschien, der so golden glänzte wie die Sonne am blauen Himmel. Gaia erblasste vor Ehrfurcht. „Der legendäre Goldkristall…" Die goldblonde Königin sah sie an. „Ja, das ist der Goldkristall, das Gefäß meiner Seele…" Gedankenverloren ließ sie den Kristall des Kindes, der in einem dunklen Blau schimmerte, erscheinen. In den Kristallen pulsierte ein helles Licht. Es flackerte, und dann tauschten die Flammen die Kristalle. Der kleine Prinz zitterte, gluckste aber dann vor Freude, als er den Kristall in sich aufnahm. Sein kleiner Körper beschützte nun den Goldkristall, der niemals wieder in seiner alten Form erstrahlen durfte, damit die Welt sicher blieb._

_Königin Soleija seufzte und erblasste. Der blaue Kristall war nicht stark genug, ihre Seele aufzunehmen, die Seele der Königen schwebte frei im Thronsaal, verband sich mit ihrem Planeten und war schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen._

_Der blaue Kristall schwebte zum goldenen Thron und blieb dort in einem Muster, wo er sich einfügte, als wenn der Platz für ihn freigehalten worden wäre._

_Der Körper der Königin sank zu Boden. „Endymion…mögest du den Kristall immer beschützen." Ihr Blick schweifte umher und sie erblickte ihren Prinzen, der die Zeremonie hinter einer Säule versteckt beobachtet hatte, und dem nun ungehindert die Tränen über die Wangen flossen._

_Die Königin lächelte ihn an. Im Tod waren ihr keine Schranken mehr auferlegt und sie lächelte, als sie etwas in der Zukunft erkannte, was niemand zuvor, auch Kronos nicht, gesehen hatte. „Das ist nicht das Ende, mein Geliebter, es ist noch nicht vorbei." Flüsterte sie, bevor sie friedlich die Augen schloss. „Auf Wiedersehen." Murmelte sie, dann löste ihr Körper sich auf und sie war verschwunden. Der Prinz wusste, dass er sie nicht wieder sehen würde. Die Zeremonie war endgültig. Oder nicht?_

Nikkoko erwachte aus ihrer Vision. Tränen flossen und sie wusste nicht einmal, warum. Sie wusste nicht, wer diese Königin war, obwohl ihr ein Gefühl sagte, dass sie es wissen sollte.

Verwirrt wischte sie alle Gedanken beiseite. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit, sich mit Visionen zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte genug andere Probleme! Das Erbe, ihr Studium, ihre Zukunft…

Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Es war Zeit, dass sie einige Antworten erhielt.

Fortsetzung folgt….

Na, wie hat's der werten Leserschaft gefallen?

Youkai15: Danke für die Widmung ;-) Hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel gefallen… Na, neue Fragen? Kannst sie mir ja stellen, vielleicht beantworte ich dann einiges im nächsten Kapitel ;-) Wenn es in den Plot passt….

See you soon,

Nicole


	5. Kapitel 4

Ja, ich weiß, Sailor Moon gehört immer noch nicht mir, gehört Naoko Takeuchi... aber Sailor Earth, Nikkoko Senshino und andere Charas, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, die vielleicht noch auftreten, sind MEINS ;-)

Diesmal hats was länger gedauert, bis ich das hier fertig hatte, hatte auch immer fehlermeldungen von ffnet...komisch komisch, aber jetzt isset da und es ist diesmal ganz speziell für meine liebe freundin coco...dicken knutscher!

Youkai, wenn ich dir das mit der vision jetzt schon erkläre, brauch ich die story nicht mehr zu schreiben ;-) aber ja, es ist Reis Tempel...

Wer wissen will, wie's weitergeht, muss lesen ;-)

Kapitel 4:

Als Nikkoko in den Flur trat, hörte sie Stimmen, alle weiblich, die aufgeregt durcheinander sprachen.

_Scheint, als hätte ich meine "Entführer" gefunden... _Sie schlich sich so leise wie sie nur konnte näher an die Tür, aus der die Stimmen kamen, und begann zu lauschen, durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Tür konnte sie sogar einen Blick auf die Gesellschaft der fünf Mädchen, des jungen Mannes, den sie im Büro des Dekans gesehen hatte, und der zwei Katzen, die beide einen seltsamen Halbmond auf der Stirn hatten. Aber Nikkoko wunderte sich heute über gar nichts mehr.

Nun, über fast nichts, denn das Gespräch, was sie mitanhörte, war doch recht verwunderlich.

"Ich frage mich, woher diese neuen Feinde wohl kommen mögen. Wir haben Chaos doch zerstört, es sollte Frieden herrschen." meinte das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren und den Augen, die so blau schimmerten wie das Wasser. Neben ihr saß ein zierlich gebautes blondes Mädchen, das seine Haare in zwei Zöpfen trug, die sie jeweils am Kopf in zwei Haarknoten aufgesteckt hatte. "Ami-chan," sprach sie jetzt, ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst, "kannst du nichts mit deinem Computer rausfinden? Ich mein...das...also...ich..." stotterte sie, schluckte und nahm sich dann zusammen, nur um mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu hauen und zu rufen: "Was wollen die von meinem Mamoru? Der hat ihnen doch nichts getan!" Die anderen, eine weitere Blonde mit einer großen roten Schleife im Haar, eine große Brünette mit Pferdeschwanz, die Blauhaarige Ami und eine schwarzhaarige Priesterin, schauten sie entsetzt an, ebenso die zwei Katzen. "Usagi-chan..."

Und das war der Punkt, wo Nikkoko sich beinahe verraten hätte, denn sie erschrak doch sehr, als sie die kleine schwarze Katze reden sah. _Das ist ein schlechter Scherz! Ich träume noch!_

Doch natürlich träumte sie nicht, die Katzen waren Luna und Artemis, und konnten tatsächlich sprechen, da sie vom Mond kamen, doch woher sollte Nikkoko das wissen?

Was Nikkoko mindestens genauso Spanish vorkam wie die sprechenden Katzen, war das Gerede über Feinde und Chaos.

Da sie bis vor kurzem in Deutschland gelebt hatte, konnte sie nichts von den Sailor Senshi wissen, denn die ausländischen Medien hatten ihnen nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet.

Nikkoko lauschte weiter.

Das brünette Mädchen sprach jetzt. "Mich interessiert viel mehr, wer diese Sailor Earth ist. Und Mamoru, was hat es eigentlich mit dem Mädchen auf sich, dass ich mühsam hierher geschleppt habe?" fragte sie und warf dem jungen Mann einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er auch ruhig selber die Drecksarbeit hätte machen können. Nikkoko grinste und hätte gelacht, wenn sie sich nicht hätte still verhalten müssen. Mamoru Chiba verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie muss etwas mit Sailor Earth oder der Attacke zu tun haben!" sagte er ernst. Nikkoko war das neu, aber wenn er denn meinte...

Die Mädchen sahen ihn entsetzt an. "Was? Ist sie ein Feind?" rief Usagi und gucke wütend. Wenn dieses Mädchen ihrem Mamoru etwas tun wollte, dann würde sie es mit ihr aufnehmen müssen. Mamoru schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie ist kurz bevor das Monster aufgetaucht ist, ohnmächtig geworden, genau in dem Moment, als es draußen dunkel wurde. Und sie kann nicht Sailor Earth sein, weil sie ohnmächtig war, als die aufgetaucht ist...sie hat bestimmt etwas mit uns zu tun, sie strahlt so eine Aura aus, die ich nicht ganz deuten kann..."

Die Priesterin nickte zustimmen.

Ami schaute sie an. "Hast du auch etwas gespürt, Rei?" Die so angesprochene nickte. "Ja, ich spüre ihre Aura ebenfalls. Sie ist mächtig und geheimnisvoll, unbekannt und dennoch spüre ich, dass ich sie kennen müsste. Es ist ein ganz seltsames Gefühl." Die anderen sahen sie an. "Freund oder Feind?" fragte die blonde mit der roten Schleife im Haar schließlich. Rei schaute in die Runde und schloß die Augen. "Ich glaube, sie ist uns nicht feindlich gesinnt..." Ihre Stimme wurde schärfer. "Ansonsten hätte ich sie nicht mit in den Tempel genommen!" Die anderen nickten, dass schien ihnen einzuleuchten.

Nikkoko beschloß, von ihrem Lauschposten abzurücken und sich langsam bemerkbar zu machen, möglichst unauffällig natürlich.

Sie schlich zu dem Feuer zurück und öffnete die Tür geräuschvoll. Im Flur rief sie dann laut: "Hallo? Ist jemand hier?"

Als die Tür vom Zimmer der Mädchen sich öffnete tat sie überrascht. "Oh, ano...wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie, an das blonde Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, Usagi, gerichtet.

Nach und nach kamen sie alle in den Flur und starrten Nikkoko an.

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass das Mädchen eine unglaubliche Schönheit war. Schlank und zierlich gebaut, elegant aufgrund ihrer Größe, mit wundervollem goldblonden Haar, dass sogar das der Mondprinzessin blaß aussehen ließ. Ihre Augen schimmerten wie zwei Geheimnisvolle blaue Seen und ihre Haut war rosig wie ein Pfirsich.

Sie wirkte zwar zierlich, aber nicht zerbrechlich, schien genug Muskeln zu haben, um mit Makoto mithalten zu können, die sie an Größe noch ein klein wenig überragte.

"Ähm..." machte Minako, sich der Konkurrenz durch die Fremde bewusst. "...Mamoru hier hat dich hierhergebracht, als du in der Uni ohnmächtig wurdest. Dürfen wir fragen, wer du bist?"

Nikkoko nickte und verbeugte sich auf japanische Art und Weise.

"Hai. Senshino Nikkoko. Ich bin gerade aus Deutschland hergekommen, um das Erbe meines Vaters anzutreten, und wollte einige Wirtschaftskurse an der Universität belegen und, was der Dekan nicht weiß, meiner Lieblingssportart nachgehen, dem Eiskunstlauf." Makoto nickte. Das erklärte, weshalb sie so kräftige Beine hatte, vermutlich beherrschte sie die komplizierten Sprünge auf dem Eis, bei deren Landung das Bein ein Vielfaches des Körpergewichtes auffangen musste.

"Senshino-san also." sagte Ami und schlug dann erstaunt die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh mein Gott!" rief sie und alle starrten sie an. "Ami-chan, hast du etwas?" fragte Usagi besorgt. Ami schüttelte den Kopf. Minako seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur wieder eine Vokabel kurz vergessen oder sowas...kümmert euch gar nicht drum..." Ami schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Senshino-san, du bist die Erbin des Verlagshauses Senshino, nicht wahr? Wie könnt ihr das nicht wissen? Ich erinnere mich, ihr Gesicht war in allen Zeitungen! Sie kommt aus Deutschland, hat eine deutsche Mutter und ist deutsche Meisterin im Damen- Einzel- Eiskunstlauf. Sie hat sogar an der Weltmeisterschaft in Dortmund letztes Jahr teilgenommen!" Nikkoko grinste breit. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so bekannt bin..." Ami-chan nickte. Sie wandte sich den anderen zu. "In dem Artikel steht auch, dass sie eine exzellente Schülerin ist." Ein Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. "Endlich habe ich Konkurrenz!" Sie drehte sich zu der blonden Fremden um. "Senshino-san, ich suche schn so lange einen Schachpartnet..." seufzte sie.

Nikkoko machte große Augen. Was war bloß in diese Ami gefahren? "Ah, sehr gern, aber könntet ihr euch nicht einmal vorstellen?" Die brünette lief rot an.

"Oh, wie peinlich! Natürlich, Senshino-san. Ich bin Kino, Makoto, das Liebespaar da drüben sind Tsukino Usagi und Chiba Mamoru. Die verrückte Intelligenzbestie hier ist Mizuno Ami, die Miko dieses Tempels ist unsere temperamentvolle Hino Rei und die blonde angehende Schauspielerin ist Aino Minako. Sehr erfreut!" Alle verbeugten sich.

Nikkoko lächelte. "Sehr erfreut, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." "Ganz unsererseits." antworteten die Mädchen und Mamoru.

Dann wurde Nikkokos Ausdruck ernst. "Gut, ich denke, ich werde mich aber langsam auf den Heimweg machen...ich muss mein Haus noch einrichten und wollte shoppen gehen..." Usagis und Minakos Augen wurden weit wie Teller. "SHOPPING? WIR WOLLEN MITKOMMEN!" Mamoru grinste verlegen. "Mädchen...man drängt sich nicht ungefragt auf..." Nikkoko winkte ab. "Ach, das ist schon gut. Ich wohne in Moto Azabu, in der 3rd Street. Ihr könnt das Haus nicht verfehlen, es ist das große weiße..." Mamoru, der selbst in einem Apartmentkomplex in der Nähe wohnte, pfiff durch die Zähne. Das Haus war das größte und luxoriöseste das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Nikkoko lächelte nur freundlich. "Wenn ihr mitwollt, könnt ihr morgen um zehn bei mir sein. Es ist schließlich Samstag. Aber ich warne euch, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen, kann eine Weile dauern." Die Mädchen gucken sich glücklich an. "Wir lieben shopping. Und ausserdem kannst du nicht alleine gehen, Senshino-san, du brauchst jemanden, der dich herumführt und ich bin die beste Fremdenführerin in Tokyo!" sagte Usagi mit ihrem enthusiastischen Big-Smile. Rei seufzte. "Der größte Irrwicht in Tokyo träfe es eher..." Usagi drehte sich um. "Rei-chan..." grummelte sie. Die Priesterin rang die Arme. "Was denn? Wer hat sich denn verlaufen, weil sie in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen war? Das warst du, Usagi, ne?" Usagi zog eine Schnute. "Rei-chan ist gemein zu mir!" schrie sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Nikkoko stand etwas verwirrt im Flur und beobachtete die Szene. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das das übliche Verhalten von Usagi und Rei war.

"Ähm, ano...ich möchte mich verabschieden..." meinte sie vorsichtig.

Mamoru, ganz Gentleman, reagierte sofort. "Ich würde dich gerne nach Hause fahren, Senshino-san. Ich wohne in der Nähe." "Oh, ja, das wäre sehr freundlich, vielen Dank." antwortete sie. Usagi lief rot an vor Eifersucht. "Mamo-chan!" rief sie. Mamoru drehte sich zu ihr um. "Usako...du wohnst doch um die Ecke...ich komme dich heute abend abholen, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich..." Das schien Usagi aber noch nicht richtig zu beruhigen. Nikkoko zwinkerte ihr zu. "Keine Angst, Tsukino-san, ich nehme dir deinen Prinzen nicht weg!"

Mamoru erstarrte innerlich. Erst hatte sie ihn Endymion genannt, und nun bezeichnete sie ihn wieder als Prinzen. Wusste sie tatsächlich mehr über die Vergangenheit, als die Senshi ahnten?

Er war froh, ihr die Heimfahrt angeboten zu haben, vielleicht konnte er so etwas herausfinden.

"Sag, Nikkoko, wie alt bist du? Du beginnst mit deinem Studium, aber du siehst nicht viel älter aus, als Usako und ihre Freunde." Nikkoko kicherte. "Bin ich auch nicht, nicht wirklich. Ich bin 18 und werde im Sommer 19. Ich habe ein Schuljahr übersprungen und letztes Jahr mein Abitur gemacht. Seitdem habe ich eine Pause eingelegt, nur noch einige Sprachkurse, die meine Schule neben dem üblichen Unterricht noch anbot, besucht, und mich mehr mit Eiskunstlauf beschäftigt."

"Hm, interessant. Sag, kennst du dich in Mythologie aus?" fragte er unvermittelt. Erstaunt sah Nikkoko ihn an und Mamoru merkte, dass ihr Erstaunen ehrlich war. "Schon, warum?" fragte sie zurück.

"Och, ich habe einen Geschichtskurs und Mythologie liegt mir nicht so...vielleicht kannst du mir einmal helfen..." er lächelte etwas verzerrt. Es war natürlich eine Lüge gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg geführt. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur getäuscht?

_Nein, sie hat Endymion gesagt, ganz ganz sicher..._

Er setzte Nikkoko zu Hause ab und fuhr wieder in Richtung Juuban, wo er Usagi abholen wollte.

Die geisterhafte Gestalt von Sailor Earth betrachtete die Szene von einem Baum aus. Sah, wie Nikkoko Mamoru zuwinkte und den Weg zu ihrer prachtvollen Villa beschritt. Sie sah auch, wie Mamoru Gas gab und wieder fuhr.

"Endymion..." flüsterte sie leise und starrte ihm nach. Sie ballte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust. "Endymion...endlich..."

to be continued...

Soho, Coco, der versprochene Gastauftritt kommt nächstes Kapitel...ist schon spät und ich muss morgen fit sein und noch eben spülen...

Youkai15: Na, hat dir das neue Kapitel gefallen? Im nächsten wird es bestimmt lustig auf dem Shopping- Trip von Nikkoko und den Mädchen... und nen neuen Handlungsstrang habe ich auch noch, diesmal aber den letzten!

Man darf also gespannt sein! Die Story nimmt weiter Fahrt auf...

Nächstes Kapitel am Wochenende... R&R Please!

See you soon, Nicole


	6. Kapitel 5

Für Youkai15 und meine Tante!

Kapitel 5:

Als Nikkoko zu Hause war, ließ sie alle ihre Sachen einfach fallen und rannte schnurstracks zum unaufhörlich klingelnden Telefon.

"Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon!" murmelte sie und griff nach dem Hörer.

"Moshi moshi, Senshino desu." meldete sie sich und bekam ein verblüfftes keuchen zu hören.

"Ano...oh, Senshino, alles klar! Nikkoko, altes Haus! Ich bin's, Coco!" rief ihr die fröhliche Stimme ihrer Freundin ins Ohr.

"Coco! Hallo! Wie geht's dir? Alles klar in der Heimat?" rief sie ins Telefon, fast so laut, als wenn sie die räumliche Entfernung allein durch Schreien zu überwinden hätte.

Sie konnte Coco, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen und Clubkameraden, allerdings lief sie nicht für Deutschland, sondern für Russland, weil sie einen russischen Vater hatte, fast grinsen HÖREN. Coco hatte es ähnlich schwer gehabt mit ihrem Vater wie Nikkoko selbst, mit der Ausnahme, dass er seiner Tochter großzügige finanzielle Unterstützung zukommen ließ, während Nikkoko alles getan hatte, um jede Form von Stipendien zu bekommen und teilweise für nur zehn Euro in der Woche hatte leben müssen.

"Klar, hier ist alles bestens! Aber wir vermissen dich! Alexei hat schon überlegt, ob er dir nicht hinterkommen soll..." Coco gluckste. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der Trainer, nur wenig älter als die Mädchen selbst, bis über beide Ohre in die hübsche Blondine verliebt war, aber bisher hatte er noch nichts gesagt, weshalb Nikkoko nie wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Jetzt jedenfalls lächelte sie.

"Ach Coco, du weißt doch, ich liebe ihn nicht. Na klar, er ist nett und süß und ein absoluter Frauenschwarm, aber mein Mr. Right ist er nicht..."

Coco zuckte in Deutschland mit den Achseln, wenn ihre Freundin denn meinte...andere Mädchen rissen sich um den jungen Trainer...

"Na, vielleicht findest du deinen Märchenprinzen ja in Japan. Oh, und ich weiß, dass die Saison jetzt zu Ende ist und dass du ja so oder so erstmal jetzt kürzer treten wolltest wegen der Erbschaft, aber bist du bei der Meisterschaft wieder dabei?"

"Hm..." machte Nikkoko. "Die Meisterschaft ist im Januar, also denke ich, dass ich da sein werde...vielleicht trainiere ich mal mit den japanischen Läufern, wer weiß..."

"Hm, mach das... Ok, ich muss aufhören, das Training ruft, wir hören uns!" Und in Eile legte sie auf. Nikkoko sah auf die Uhr, Coco würde sich so oder so verspäten, wie so oft... Sie grinste. Alexei würde das nicht gefallen...

Sie selbst legte sich früh ins Bett, las ein wenig in Büchern aus dem Verlagsprogramm der Senshino-Gruop und schlief dann zeitig ein.

_Und wieder sah sie den Blumengarten, den sie während ihrer Vision beobachtet hatte. Aber diesmal war es anders, sie war direkt in dem Garten und stand vor der Bank, auf der sie das Liebespaar hatte sitzen sehen._

_"Was ist hier los? Träume ich?" fragte sie sich und schaute in den klaren Himmel über ihr. Falls es ein Traum war, dann war er verdammt realistisch. Nun, vielleicht wurde sie auch einfach verrückt..._

_"Wer bist du?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr, die Nikkoko als die Stimme der schönen Königin Soleija erkannte. "Wer stört mich in meinem Schlaf?"_

_Nikkoko war verblüfft.Die Gestalt redete mit ihr!_

_"Senshino Nikkoko, Majestät!" antwortete sie, nicht fähig, etwas anderes zu tun oder, wie ihr erster furchtsamer Gedanke es ihr riet, einfach fortzulaufen._

_Die blauen Augen der Königin füllten sich mit Tränen. "Nikko no senshi...es ist offensichtlich..." Nikkoko starrte sie einfach nur an. Das alles war viel zu merkwürdig, um auch nur irgendwie real zu sein. Vermutlich würde sie aufwachen, und über den Traum lachen._

_Aber sie wachte nicht auf. Sie stand vor der Königin, der nun Tränen über die Wangen liefen._

_"Du darfst nicht hier sein! Du dürftest nicht einmal geboren worden sein!" schrie sie das Mädchen vor ihr, das es jetzt mit der Angst zu tun bekam, an. "Verdammt, es muss etwas passiert sein...etwas schlimmes..." Abwesend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Gärten schweifen, bevor sie einen Entschluß fasste._

_"Hör zu! Ich weiß, dass du nicht weißt, wer ich bin, aber..."_

_"Ihre Majestät Königin Soleija." unterbrach Nikkoko sie, sich an die Worte aus ihrer Vision erinnernd._

_Die Königin war geschockt. "Nein! So weit ist es schon gekommen... Hör zu, Nikkoko, vergiss mich, versuche nicht mehr herauszufinden, als du schon weißt! Überlasse alles der neuen Generation von senshi. Bitte, vergiss mich und lebe...damit nichts schlimmes passieren kann. Ich flehe dich an, vergiss alles!"_

_Nikkoko schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."_

_Traurig sah die Königin, die wusste, dass Nikkoko die Wahrheit sprach, in den Himmel. "Also ist es schon zu spät. Die Zerstörung wird erneut kommen... Gut, Tochter des Lichtes, wenn du nicht vergessen kannst. dann musst du dich erinnern. Du musst dich erinnern und das Böse bekämpfen, denn du bist der Grund, weshalb es die Galaxie von neuem bedroht, denn wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten."_

Schweißgebadet wachte die junge Frau aus ihrem Traum auf. Doch das ungute Gefühl, dass es mehr als ein Traum gewesen war, wollte sie nicht loslassen. Viel Schlaf bekam sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr...

Am nächsten Tag schleppte Nikkoko sich anfangs recht müde durch die Innenstadt Tokyos, Usagi und ihre Freundinnen waren pünktlich gewesen und hatten Nikkoko allerhand Geschäfte gezeigt, in denen sie nun anfangen konnte, einen winzigen Teil ihres Vermögens auszugeben. Und sie tat es!

Allerhand Schnickschnack zur Dekoration ihres Hauses, Kleider, einen Kimono und eine große Menge Bücher, was Ami mehr als freute. Die intelligente Ami war es, mit der Nikkoko sich am besten verstand, wenn man einmal von Mamoru absah. Mit ihm konnte sie reden, als wenn sie ihn schon seit Jahren kennen würde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Der Gedanke, dass mehr hinter diesem Gefühl stecken konnte, drängte sich ihr auf, denn nach dem seltsamen Traum hielt sie alles für möglich, wenn sie auch immer noch hoffte, dass ihr Traum auch wirklich nur ein Traum war.

"Hey! Seht mal!" rief Minako plötzlich, als sie sich gerade ein Eis holen wollten, bevor sie die zweite Tour antraten, die ersten schweren Tüten lagen sicher verstaut in Mamorus Kofferraum. Sie zeigte auf eine große Gruppe weiblicher Teenager, die sich offensichtlich um eine kleine Bühne schaarten.

"Was da wohl los sein mag?" fragte Usagi.

"Wir werden es rausfinden! Kommt schon!" rief Makoto und gesellte sich zu der Menge. Jetzt traten drei junge Männer auf die Bühne.

Der eine weißhaarig, der zweite brünett und der dritte, der, seinem Verhalten nach, Anführer der drei schwarzhaarig, traten vor und winkten den Fans.

Als die drei zu singen begannen, trafen sich der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Sängers mit dem der jungen blonden Halbjapanerin.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone..."

"Das sind Three Lights!" rief Rei verwundert aus.

"Seiya, Yaten und Taiki...ich dachte, sie wären..." Makoto brach ab, sich daran erinnernd, dass Nikkoko nicht wusste, dass die Three Lights die Sailor Star Lights und eigentlich nicht mehr auf dem Planeten waren.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, anytime she comes along, anytime she goes away..."

"Sunshine..." flüsterte Nikkoko leise und ein kleines Stück Mauer vor den verschütteten Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit lichtete sich...

To be continued...

So, das war's erstmal für heute, meine Freistunde ist gleich vorbei...argh, warum muss ich nur Freitags nachmittags Geschichte haben?

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich schreibe spätestens morgen mehr, denke ich mal...

Nicole

P.S.: noch ein kleiner Disclaimer: "Ain't no sunshine" gehört mir nicht, es eghört dem entsprechenden Songschreiber, aber der Name fällt mir nicht ein...aber es passt so wundervoll in den Plot hier herein...


	7. kapitel 6

So, hier nur kurz eine Widmung:

Für meine „Kummerkastentante" und Freundin Coco, und für die beiden gestrigen Geburtstagskinder Nina und Daniel! Alles Gute nachträglich!

Kapitel 6:

Wenig später betrat die kleine Gruppe mit den Sängern ein kleines und sehr beliebtes Café mit dem Namen „Petit France" und orderte Kuchen. Usagis Bestellung verursachte der Kellnerin ein wenig Stress. „Bitte, eine Cola, ein Stück Erdbeertorte, eine Pizza Salami, einen Cheeseburger und was noch….?" Fragte sie, leicht hilflos, weil sie schon zum dritten Mal fragen musste. „Oh, ja, einen Erdbeermilchshake, einen Bananenmilchshake, eine große Portion gemischtes Eis und ein Stück Apfelkuchen…oh, und vielleicht noch ein paar Pommes…ja, Pommes wären gut, aber große Pommes!" _Der Rest der Gruppe: Schweißtropfen…._

„Usagi! Wie kannst du soviel essen? Willst du eine fette Sai…ich meine, High-School-Schülerin, werden?" rief Rei empört. Ami machte nur große Augen, dabei hätte sie sich nun wirklich langsam an die Essgewohnheiten der Prinzessin gewöhnen sollen… Makoto winkte ab. „Ach, lass nur, sonst erzählt sie uns nur wieder…." „Mamoru liebt mich, auch wenn ich hundert Kilo mehr wiegen würde!" Minako seufzte. „Genau das meinte ich…" flüsterte Makoto den anderen zu. „Also wollt ihr tatsächlich nach der High-School heiraten, ne, odang atama?" fragte Seiya und grinste seinen ehemaligen Schwarm an. Usagis Augen leuchteten. „Oh ja, und dann bin ich die glücklichste Frau der Welt!" Usagi brach sofort in einen Redeschwall aus, in dem sie beschrieb, wie sehr sie doch in Mamoru verliebt sei, und wie glücklich sie beide auch seien, die anderen Senshi, die die Geschichte schon auswendig kannten, hörten schon gar nicht mehr hin und fanden plötzlich, und natürlich rein zufällig, jede Menge andere Gesprächsthemen, über die man unbedingt reden musste. Seiya wandte sich Nikkoko zu, die bisher nur schweigend und lächelnd die anderen beobachtet hatte. „Hey, ich kenne dich. Du bist doch diese deutsche Eiskunstläuferin mit dem japanischen Vater. Nikkoko Senshino, richtig?" Nikkoko nickte. „Ja, bin ich. Es freut mich, dass du schon von mir gehört hast. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, obwohl die ganzen Mädchen, die sich gerade die Nasen an der Scheibe plattdrücken, es mir sicherlich sagen könnten…" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Seiya folgte ihrem Wink und kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Mädchen alle zu fotografieren begannen. „Ach, so ein Mist! Kaum sind wir wieder da, geht das wieder los! Hat man denn nie seine Ruhe!" rief Yaten und verschränkte frustriert die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Schnute, was die Mädchen draußen nur zu weiteren Kreischattacken anheizte. Auch Taiki seufzte, winkte aber pflichtbewusst in die Masse der Mädchen vor dem Schaufenster.

„Oh, richtig, was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Ihr seid doch nach Hause gegangen…und wolltet aus dem Showbusiness aussteigen, nicht wahr?" fragte Ami und sprach damit aus, was alle anderen dachten. Taiki grinste. „Ami, ich hätte mit einer freundlicheren Begrüßung gerechnet, wo hast du nur deine Manieren gelassen?" erwiderte er leicht ironisch, doch Ami errötete heftig und entschuldigte sich augenblicklich. „Oh, verzeih, so war es nicht gemeint. Ich…" Taiki unterbrach sie. „Ist schon gut, Ami, es war nicht so gemeint. Wir sind hier weil…" In dem Moment klingelte Nikkokos Handy. „Oh, entschuldigt mich!" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und nahm ab. „Moshi moshi? Nikkoko desu. Oh, hai, Trainerin Mori! Ja, ich hatte Sie angerufen…..Oh, wirklich?...Ja, natürlich, ich bin sofort da!" Glücklich legte sie auf. „Ich muss los! Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt Training. Wir müssen ein anderes Mal wieder Shoppen gehen…. Nehmt es mir nicht übel!" Sie verbeugte sich hastig in alle Richtungen. „Oh, wie schade…ich hatte dir noch meinen Lieblingssüßigkeitenladen zeigen wollen…" schmollte Usagi und kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Odango, wenn sie gehen muss, dann muss sie nun mal gehen. Training geht vor, wenn man professionelle Sportlerin sein möchte." Meinte Seiya und Usagi schmollte nur noch mehr. „Oh, das macht wirklich nichts, Nikkoko-san. Ich sehe dich dann am Montag in der Uni." Mamoru winkte und die anderen Mädchen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls und so machte Nikkoko sich auf den Weg. „Hey, warte!" rief Seiya ihr hinterher. Nikkoko drehte sich um. „Ja?" Seiya setzte seinen liebsten Hundeblick auf. „Darf ich dich begleiten?"

„Huh?" machte die Gruppe ungläubig.

„Wie?" fragte Nikkoko verblüfft.

„Och bitte. Ich wollte schon immer mal beim Eiskunstlaufen zuschauen…"

Nikkoko kicherte. „Ach so, na, wenn's nur das ist…sicher…aber ich warne dich, es könnte nicht so spannend werden, wie du dir das vorstellst…"

Seiyas Augen leuchteten. „Hm, wer weiß…"

Und so gingen die Beiden. Hinter seinem Rücken zeigte Seiya seinen beiden Brüdern das Victory Zeichen und Yaten fasste sich genervt an den Kopf. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Sie waren keine Woche auf der Erde und Seiya jagte bereits wieder einem Rock nach….

„Also, warum seit ihr jetzt wirklich zurück?" fragte Mamoru, als die beiden das Café verlassen hatten. Taiki setzte eine ernste Miene auf und begann zu erzählen.

„Oh, es fing vor ungefähr zwei Wochen an. Fighter hatte ständig Albträume und wurde schließlich krank. Er faselte im Fieberwahn ständig etwas von dem Goldkristall und der Dunkelheit, die das Licht verschlingen würde." Er machte eine Pause und Yaten erzählte weiter. „Das war aber noch nicht alles. Fighter genas langsam wieder, aber je gesünder er wurde, desto männlicher wurden ihre Züge, so lange, bis sie nicht mehr Fighter war, sondern Seiya Kou, wie hier auf der Erde. Ihre Verwandlung löste sich auf und sie war ein Mann. Er hatte nur wenige Erinnerungen an das, was er während des Fiebers geträumt und gesagt hatte, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und wusste, dass er zur Erde musste, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Wir sind zu Prinzessin Kakyuu gegangen und haben ihr das Problem geschildert, aber ihre Reaktion verstehe ich bis heute immer noch nicht."

„Was hat sie denn getan?" fragte Makoto neugierig.

„Oh, sie war einfach nur entsetzt, aber nickte dann, als wenn sie wüsste, was geschehen war. Sie sandte uns sofort her, damit wir eine Lösung für Seiyas Problem finden würden. Jetzt bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es keine ernsthafte neue Bedrohung geben wird, denn auf Fighter können wir nicht zählen, er kann sich nicht mehr verwandeln!"

„Was!" riefen die Mädchen und Mamoru entsetzt. Ohne Sailor Star Fighter, die Anführerin der Three Lights, fehlte eine wichtige Macht im Kampf. Eine Sailor Kriegerin, die nicht kämpfen konnte, war praktisch nutzlos.

To be continued….

Ja, ich weiß, das war sehr, sehr kurz, aber ich verspreche, das nächste Kapitel wird länger…

Jaha, warum kann Seiya sich nicht mehr verwandeln? Gute Frage, nicht wahr? Und nur ich weiß es, hihihi…Aber keine Angst, ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

TTFN, Nicole


	8. Kapitel 7

Hier ist es endlich, Kapitel 7! Mein PC arbeitet zwar immer noch nicht wieder so, wie ich das gerne hätte, aber tippen kann ich doch noch...und hab mich bisher erfolgreich vor meinem Geschichtsreferat gedrückt...es ist aber auch furchtbar warm...

Soho, hinterlasst mir doch ein klitzekleines Review, ich freu mich da immer drüber...

Oh, und wer hier zwischen den Zeilen liest und gewisse Infos mit früheren Kapiteln verknüpft, der ist hier klar im Vorteil ;-)

There we go:

Disclaim: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und noch ein paar anderen Companies...

Kapitel 7:

Nikkoko seufzte und reckte ihre Arme gen Himmel. Das war eine gute Trainingseinheit gewesen, Trainerin Mori verstand etwas von ihrem Werk, auch wenn sie normalerweise nur das Toppaar Japans trainierte, Tzusuki/ Asuka.  
Aber es war nicht so sonderlich gut gewesen, Seiya mitzunehmen.  
Er war hellauf begeistert und schwärmte davon, was sie für eine gute Tänzerin sei und wie sehr er sie um ihre Fähigkeiten beneidete. Nikkoko war schon irgendwie genervt, weil er einfach nicht aufhören wollte.  
"Seiya Kou, du singst bestimmt auch schon seit du vier bist, so wie ich seit meinem vierten Lebensjahr auf dem Eis laufe. So besonders ist das also nicht, ich habe halt einfach eine ganze Menge Übung"  
Aber Seiya schütelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht, wenn es nur das wäre, würde man es sehen und du könntest genausogut aufhören." Diese Worte trafen die junge Frau hart. Es stimmte nicht, was sie gesagt hatte, und sie wusste es... aber wie konnte Seiya das sehen? Seiya, der von diesem Sport nichts verstand?  
"Du musst das, was du tust, mit Hingabe tun, sonst wirst du niemals Perfektion erreichen. Würde ich nur singen, weil ich es schon seit langem übe, würde ich nicht so viele Fans haben. Ich singe aus meinem Herzen heraus, so wie du aus deinem Herzen heraus das Eis zu deiner Bühne machst. Ich habe es deutlich gesehen, du bist eine wahre Zauberin auf dem Eis"  
Nikkoko schluckte. "Danke." antwortete sie und errötete leicht. So etwas hatte sie noch niemals gehört und mit einem Mal erschien ihr Japan nicht mehr als der Ort, an dem sie zwar viele neue Dinge sehen würde, sondern auch als ein neues zu Hause, wo Menschen waren, die sie mochten.

"Und, was ist, möchtest du noch ein Eis essen?" fragte Seiya nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren.  
Nikkoko nickte. "Sehr gern."

Und so gingen sie und redeten Stunden über Stunden über Musik und Eiskunstlauf.

Während Seiya und Nikkoko ihre Zeit mit Eis in jeder Hinsicht zubrachten, hatten die anderen Senshi ihre Besprechung in den Hikawa- Tempel verlegt.  
"Also auf Fighter können wir nicht zählen, aber wie ist es mit euch? Erst gestern gab es einen Angriff neuer Feinde und wir waren sehr hilflos gegen sie...bis diese Sailor Earth aufgetaucht ist"  
Taiki kratzte sich am Kinn. "Sailor Earth?" fragte er erstaunt und Mamoru nickte.  
"Ja, Sailor Earth. Wir wissen nicht, wer sie ist oder woher sie kommt, aber wir wissen, dass sie sehr, sehr stark ist und scheinbar ebenfalls gegen die neuen Feinde kämpft"  
Taiki starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. Mamoru kam es vor, als wenn er etwas über Earth wüsste, aber er konnte sich täuschen.  
"Sailor Earth...Mamoru, ich dachte, du seist der Beschützer der Erde! Du hast ihren Star Seed, oder nicht?" fragte Yaten frei heraus. Usagi nickte. "Ja, Mamoru besitzt den Goldenen Kristall..." Yaten japste.

"Er besitzt WAS? Den Goldkristall? Wie ist das möglich?" Taiki schrie beinahe, räusperte sich dann aber. Er kannte Mamorus Star Seed nicht, aber nun wusste er, weshalb er eine so große Macht von ihm hatte ausgehen fühlen.  
"Nun, ich muss mich irren..." meinte Taiki, als er seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. "Aber wie dem auch sei, wir werden euch natürlich helfen, nach allem, was ihr für uns und unsere Prinzessin getan habt." Die Senshi nickten dankbar.  
"Aber nun gut, wir müssen langsam mal unsere Anführerin suchen, es wird spät..." Taiki stand auf und bedeutete Yaten, es ihm gleichzutun. "Es war sehr schön, euch wiederzusehen, bis bald!" sagten die beiden und verließen den Tempel schnellen Schrittes.

"So, wo wohnst du, ich begleite dich nach Hause!" versprach Seiya, aber Nikkoko schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
"Oh nein, das ist nicht nötig, ich wohne nur..." sie brach ab, als plötzlich ein erschreckter Schrei erklang. Erschrocken sahen die beiden sich an. Sie brauchten nichts zu sagen, sie nickten nur und rannten in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Was sie sahen, glich einem Weltuntergangsszenario, zumindest für Nikkoko, die noch niemals einem Kampf gegen Dämonen beigewohnt hatte. Seiya hingegen hatte natürlich schon zu häufig gekämpft, um noch vor Entsetzen gelähmt zu werden.  
Schwarze Schatten griffen Menschen an und küssten sie, saugte ihnen so die Seele aus dem Körper. Nikkoko wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick.  
"Oh mein Gott, was sollen wir denn nur tun? Seiya! Was sollen wir tun"  
Seiya griff in seine Tasche, bereit, sich zu verwandeln, aber er hielt inne, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, er konnte sich nicht mehr verwandeln.

Die Schatten schienen die beiden zu bemerken und wandten sich schließlich ihnen zu.  
Nikkoko spannte ihre Muskeln an und sprang dem Schatten aus dem Weg, in ihr machte sich Ruhe breit, sie würde niemals kampflos aufgeben. Niemals!

Seiya hatte nicht so viel Glück, der Schatten erwischte ihn und er fiel zu Boden. Er schrie.

"Seiya! Nein!" Nikkoko schrie vor Entsetzen, aber sie konnte nichts tun, rein gar nichts.

"Earth...Planet...Revelution"  
Energiestrahlen zuckten durch die Luft und zerfetzten die Schatten.  
Seiya blickte auf. Vor ihm stand eine ihm unbekannte Senshi in einem tiefblauen Fuku, oder besser, ihr Geist. Ihre Gestalt war durchscheinend, aber dennoch war sie offenbar sehr mächtig.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die zitternde Nikkoko und der Wind spielte in ihrem Haar.  
"Es dauert nicht mehr lange..." Sie beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter und starrte ihr in die Augen.  
Nikkoko japste. "Du..." Und Sailor Earth nickte. "Es dauert nicht mehr lang..."

Mamoru stand in der Küche und gähnte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so furchtbar müde und geschwächt war, er hatte doch keine weiteren Kämpfe gehabt.  
Doch das würde sich ändern, früher, als ihm lieb sein würde.  
Ein unnatürlicher Schatten wand sich am Kühlschrank hoch und er wirkte mehr als nur gefährlich...

tbc...

Soho, endlich ist hier also das 7. Kapitel...und es geht schon kräftig in die Action rein... Das nächste Kapitel bringt dann wieder Drama, Lovestory und wohl auch wieder ein wenig Action mit sich.  
Viel Spaß dabei,  
Nics


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8: 

Mamoru gähnte noch einmal herzlich, er hätte nicht die ganze Nacht aufbleiben und am Computer spielen sollen... Aber was hatte er denn tun sollen? Das Spiel war so furchtbar spannend gewesen.  
Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht, wenn Usagi wüsste, dass er seine Nächte heimlich damit zubrachte, Sims zu spielen... Nun, wie er Usagi kannte, wäre sie begeistert, vor allem, seitdem es einige Sailor Moon Skins im Internet gab.

Doch das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache, Usagi würde noch vorbeikommen, sobald sie die gekauften Sachen bei sich zu Hause abgestellt hatte, und er wollte ihr ein Abendessen servieren, ein wirklich leckeres Abendessen, versteht sich.  
"Mal sehen, ob ich mit Makoto mithalten kann..."

Hilflos schaute er sich in der Küche um. Gut, er war lange Zeit Single gewesen und seine Küche war nun wirklich mit genug Luxus ausgestattet, aber zur Hölle, er war ein Mann! Er aß entweder in Restaurants, er konnte es sich ja leisten, oder kaufte Fertigprodukte.  
Doch schließlich fand er doch, was er suchte und machte sich daran, Putenbrust zu schneiden, Nudeln zu braten und süß- saure Soße anzurühren.

Den Schatten an seinem Kühlschrank, der nach und nach die Gestalt einer Frau annahm, bemerkte er, völlig in seine Arbeit versunken, nicht.  
Der Schatten wurde immer dichter und dunkler, bis schließlich tatsächlich eine junge Frau aus ihm heraustrat.  
Sie war der Inbegriff eines Bösewichtes, trug ein kurzes Kleid, das viele Männer wohl als sexy bezeichnet hätten, aus schwarzer Seide, und hatte Haare, schwarz wie Pech, die ihr in Wellen über die Schulter fielen. Sie trug eine Blutrote Maske, unter der ihre giftig grünen Augen hervorleuchteten.  
Langsam trat die Gestalt auf Mamoru zu, der leise summend in seiner Soße rührte.  
Und dann packte sie zu!  
Sie griff in sein Herz und Mamoru schrie auf.  
"Du hast ihn also! Ich habe es gleich gespürt!" rief sie triumphierend. Ihre Hand schickte Stöße von dunkler Magie in seinen Körper und versuchte, seinen Star Seed aus ihm zu lösen.  
Mamoru krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr zu entkommen, doch je mehr er sich wehrte, des schmerzvoller wurde die Prozedur.  
In einem letzten Moment der Verzweiflung griff er nach der Pfanne mit dem Fleisch und der Soße und pfefferte der Angreiferin das heiße Essen ins Gesicht.  
"Argh, verdammt!" keuchte die Frau und zog ihre verbrühte Hand zurück. "Das wirst du noch büßen!" Und erneut setzte sie zu einem Angriff an.

Seiya brachte Nikkoko gerade nach Hause, als sie sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen krümmte. "Oh nein..." stöhnte sie und griff sich an ihr Herz.  
"Was...Nikkoko, was hast du denn?" fragte Seiya entsetzt, als die junge Frau zu Boden sank.  
Nikkoko keuchte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, als wenn jemand versuchte, ihr das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herauszureißen.  
Und er wurde stärker... und dann hörte es plötzlich auf...

"Mamoru?" rief Usagi vom Flur her, Mamoru hatte gar nicht gehört, wie sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte.  
"Mamoru...ich bin da!" rief sie wieder.  
Die Angreiferin in schwarz verzog das Gesicht.  
"Also schön, Endymion, dieses Mal bist du entkommen, doch beim nächsten Mal..." Und sie verschwand in einer Wolke aus Dunkelheit.  
Mamoru atmete tief durch und sah sich in seiner Küche um. Er würde wohl neu streichen müssen.  
"Oh mein Gott, Usako..." fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Gut, dass die Wohnung groß genug war und sie so erst in anderen Räumen nachgesehen hatte.

"Mamoru? Bist du da?" fragte seine Verlobte, als sie die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufstieß.  
Mamoru trat von hinten an sie heran und umarmte sie. "Natürlich, Usako." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
"Hast du Hunger, meine Prinzessin?" fragte er, schnell den Kuss unterbrechend, solange er noch klar denken konnte.  
Usagi nickte. "Ich habe doch eigentlich IMMER Hunger, Mamo-chan!" sagte sie grinsend. "Also, was hast du denn da? Ich hätte Lust auf...sagen wir, etwas Eis, ein Stück Kuchen, vielleicht ein wenig Wackelpudding, Nudeln"  
Mamoru lachte. "Ist gut, Usako, ich nehme das als ein "Ja!" ". "Also auf in deine Küche!" sagte die Mondprinzessin enthusiastisch. Doch Mamoru hielt sie zurück. "Nein, nicht die Küche..." sagte er, vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, "Wir gehen heute aus"  
Usagi wirkte überrascht. "Oh..." sagte sie nur, und lächelte dann fröhlich. "Ein romantisches Essen mit meinem Märchenprinzen"  
Und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg...

tbc...

Okay, ich weiß, es ist ein wirklich sehr sehr kurzes Kapitel... aber ich habe Kopfschmerzen und bin echt froh, wenigstens dieses kleine Chappie geschafft zu haben...

eine kleine Umfrage bleibt noch...jemand Lust auf einen sogenannten "lemon"...gg...also wer will, dass es im nächsten Kapitel heiß, bzw. warm wird? aber nicht zwischen Usagi und Mamoru... Na, ihr werdet sehen...

Nics


	10. Kapitel 9

So, hier ist also mein nettes kleines Lemon...wer unter 14 ist sollte es vielleicht nicht lesen...wobei, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht...aber sagt hinterher nicht, ihr wäret nicht gewarnt worden... viel spaß damit! oh, und seid gnädig, ich habe vorher noch nie eine sexszene geschrieben...

Nics

Für Youkai und Coco

Kapitel 9:

Seiya hatt Nikkoko nach Hause gebracht und jetzt saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und aßen Eis, weil Nikkoko nichts anderes da gehabt hatte. Sie unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Über Bücher, Musik und...die Senshi.  
"Sag mal, was hat diese Senshi denn zu dir gesagt?" fragte Seiya neugierig. "Wie?" "Na, diese Senshi vorhin, die uns gerettet hat...die hat doch mit dir gesprochen." Er grinste. "Ha, in Wirklichkeit bist du auch eine Senshi, richtig"  
"Ich...nein, ich bin keine Senshi!" sie begann zu weinen. "Warum...warum interessiert sich eigentlich immer nur jeder für die Eiskunstläuferin, die beste der Stufe oder die reiche Erbin? Warum interessiert sich denn niemand für Nikkoko Senshino"  
"Das stimmt doch nicht. Nikkoko...es tut mir leid...ich habe das doch nicht...ich meine..." Er stand auf, kniete sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand, streichelte sie sanft.  
"Wer sich nicht für dich interessiert, der ist einfach dumm, denn du bist das wunderbarste Wesen, dass ich jemals gesehen habe.  
Das Mädchen sah auf und ihre Tränen versiegten. "Seiya"  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile lang in die Augen, solange, bis Seiya seine schließlich schloss, und das Gesicht langsam zu Nikkoko heruntersenkte. Eine Hitzewell durchfuhr die beiden, als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. Sie versanken in einem innigin, liebevollen, aber auch leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hungrig zog Seiya Nikkoko an sich. Dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn, und es war einfach wundervoll. Er wollte sie niemals wieder loslassen, hätte sie stundenlang küssen und ihre weiche Lippen spüren mögen. Er stöhnte leicht, als sich ihre Lippen öffneten und ihre Zungen sich berührten.  
Auch Nikkoko genoß den Kuss. Obwohl sie Seiya erst an diesem Tag getroffen hatte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie eng mit ihm verbunden, ganz so, als würde sie ihn in Wirklichkeit bereits seit Urzeiten kennen und lieben.  
Schließlich berührte Seiya Nikkoko sanft mit den Händen, strich ihr über den Rücken, streichelte ihren Po und ihren Bauch. Nikkoko stöhnte leise und zog Seiya an sich.  
Auch ihre Hand ging auf Wanderschaft, suchte sich einen Weg unter Seiyas T-Shirt und streichelte seine muskulöse Brust, fühlte, wie sich seine Brustwarzen aufrichteten. Sie wollten beide mehr, das war offensichtlich.  
Und so löste Nikkoko den Kuss und flüsterte Seiya ins ohr: "Komm mit mir...wir gehen dorthin, wo es gemütlicher ist." Seiya nickte, zu heiser, um zu sprechen.  
Sie gingen in Nikkokos Schlafzimmer und warfen sich auf das große Himmelbett. Nikkoko schaltete die Lichterkette ein, die sie an der Decke montiert hatte, und plötzlich lagen sie unter einem Sternenhimmel.  
Seiyas Hand glitt jetzt auch unter Nikkokos T- Shirt und streichelte dort Bauch und Brust, was Nikkoko vor Erregung zucken ließ. "Seiya.." flüsterte sie erregt und übersähte seinen Hals mit Küssen. Ihr wurde warm und sie wusste, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte, als nur Küssen und Streicheln. Vorsichtig zupfte sie an seinem Shirt. Seiya verstand den Wink und zog es so schnell aus, wie er konnte.  
Bewundernd betrachtete Nikkoko seine Brust und begann dann wieder damit, sie zu streicheln, was Seiyas Blut erneut zum Rasen brachte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Nikkoko etwas hartes gegen sich gepresst fühlte, das sogar noch härter zu werden schien, als Seiya ihr TShirt und BH auszog.  
Sie stöhnte, als Seiya ihre Brustwarzen mit dem Mund umschloss und sie sanft leckte. "Oh, Seiyaaaaaa"  
Seiya seufzte, als diese neuen Empfindungen auf ihn einströmten. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn jede einzelne ihrer Berührungen ihm zarte Stromstöße zufügten, die ihn nur noch mehr aufstachelten. Er wusste, dass es schwer sein würde, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn sie weitermachten, und so sah er auf. "Nikkoko...ist das in Ordnung für dich...ich meine..." Er sprach nicht weiter, denn Nikkoko nickte nur und zog ihn an sich. "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt." flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr und Seiyas Hand glitt unter ihren Rock, berührte sie an Stellen, von denen sie vorher nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie existierten, und brachte sie vollkommen zur Extase.  
Schließlich zog er sich und sie vollständig aus und glitt in sie hinein. Er stöhnte zufrieden, es fühlte sich so warm...und so erregend an und es schien ihr zu gefallen.  
Langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, und wurde dann schneller, als er sah, wie sehr sie seine Bewegungen genoß.  
"Seiya...mach weiter...das ist...so...schön..." stöhnte die blonde Schönheit unter ihm schließlich und umschlang ihn mit ihren Schenkeln, als sie schließlich mit ihm gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. "Seiyaaaa..." stöhnte sie ein letztes Mal auf. Dann war es vorbei und er legte sich erschöpft und glücklich neben sie, übersähte ihren Körper mit sanften Küssen.

Währenddessen lagen auch Mamoru und Usagi schlafend in Mamorus Bett und ein sanfter goldener Schimmer hüllte den Erdenprinz ein. Der Goldkristall schien auf irgendetwas zu reagieren.

Nikkoko erwachte in der Nacht. Zärtlich warf sie einen Blick auf Seiya neben ihr und sie wusste, dass sich etwas unwiderruflich verändert hatte. Die Mauer zu lange verschütteten Erinnerungen begann zu bröckeln...

tbc...

So, das wars schon...jetzt noch ein klitzekleines Review und ich mach mich ganz schnell ans nächste Kapitel


	11. Kapitel 10

Hallo zusammen!

Ja, es gibt mich noch...ich weiß zwar nicht, wie lange ich hier nichts mehr gepostet habe (also bei dieser Story), aber hier ist es endlich, das 10. Kapitel... habe mich heute endlich mal drangemacht... ich bin erkältet und in meinem dösigen Kopf scheint es mir auch halbwegs gelungen...naja, wenn nicht überarbeite ich es sicher

Aber ich gebe hier doch einige neue Fragen auf... und wer hier eine schlaue Auffassungsgabe besitzt und zwischen den Zeilen liest ist natürlich ganz klar im Vorteil

An alle, die ein Review geschrieben haben: Vielen Dank, das hat mich dazu bewegt, nach ewiger Zeit endlich Kapitel 10 zu schreiben! Ganz besonderer Dank an Youkai, die wirklich immer ein Review gelassen hat- DANKE!

Und jetzt gehts los!

Kapitel 10:

Als Usagi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hustete Mamoru neben ihr ganz fürchterlich.

„Hm...Mamo-chan, hast du dich erkältet?" fragte sie besorgt, während sie sich noch die Augen aus dem Schlaf wischte.

Mamoru winkte ab. „Ach nein, mir ist nur ein Staubkörnchen in den Hals gekommen."

Usagi glaubte ihm allerdings nicht so ganz und beschloss, ihren Freund in der nächsten Zeit näher zu beobachten, irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie.

Nikkoko regte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Neben ihr lag Seiya friedlich zusammengerollt und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Ganz so, als wenn er der in das Zimmer scheinenden Sonne noch für eine Weile Einhalt gebieten wollte. Nikkoko lächelte belustigt. „Du hast dich nicht verändert..." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, nur, um sich im nächsten Moment zu fragen, woher sie denn bitte wissen wollte, wie Seiya normalerweise morgens im Bett lag.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie, dass sie jedoch beiseite schob und den jungen Mann neben ihr sanft schüttelte.

„Seiya, wach auf, es ist schon spät..." flüsterte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr, woraufhin er aufwachte und sie zärtlich küsste.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit!" sagte er lächelnd und umarmte Nikkoko.

„Seiya... ich habe noch eine Trainingseinheit..." Seiya schmollte. „Es ist Sonntag, Nikkoko- chan!" Das blonde Mädchen lachte. „Mag sein, aber das ist für uns Sportler kein Argument!"

Kichernd stand sie auf, ging unter die Dusche, während Seiya noch ein wenig TV schaute, um richtig wach zu werden.

Das Training war anstrengend.

Trainerin Mori hatte gleichzeitig auch ihr Vorzeigepaar auf dem Eis und so stachelten sich die drei Läufer gegenseitig zu Höchstleistungen an, die schließlich in einem dreifachen Axel endeten.

Tzusuki grinste schließlich und reichte der jungen Frau seine Hand.

„Es ist gut, dass du keine Paarläuferin bist, Nikkoko, Cherry und ich hätten sonst wirklich ernsthafte Probleme..."

Nikkoko grinste nur.

„Wer weiß, wenn ich einen Partner finden würde..." Sie lachten ausgelassen zusammen.

Gegen Abend dann machten Seiya und seine neue Freundin einen Spaziergang durch den Park, wo sie auf Usagi und Mamoru trafen.

Mamoru trug mittlerweile einen dicken Schaal, den Usagi ihm umgewickelt hatte, obwohl Mamoru wiederholt beteuert hatte, er sei nicht krank.

„Usagi, ich schwitze!" grummelte er verzweifelt.

„Nichts da, Mamo- chan, du trägst den Schaal und basta!"

Mamoru seufzte resignierend und schwitzte halt im Geheimen weiter.

Eine Weile gingen die beiden Paare schweigend nebeneinander her, bevor sie sich schließlich entschlossen, noch einmal eine Eishalle zu betreten, weil Usagi unbedingt ein wenig laufen wollte. Dass sie Mamoru eigentlich für krank hielt, war in Vergessenheit geraten.

Nikkoko seufzte. Nicht, dass sie eigentlich genug für diesen Tag von der glitzernden und rutschigen Fläche gehabt hätte...

„Komm schon, Eisprinzessin, vielleicht kann Odango Atama ja etwas von dir lernen." Seiya zwinkerte seiner Freundin aufmunternd zu, doch als sie sah, wie ungeschickt Usagi sich dabei anstellte, ihre Schlittschuhe zu schnüren, regten sich in ihr doch mehr als leichte Zweifel.

Die Eisfläche war voll von jungen Paaren und Kindern, die sich auf den Schlittschuhen vergnügten. Mamoru machte auch eine ganz ansehnliche Figur, Seiya war ein wenig wacklig, aber was Usagi tat, stach die beiden an Missgeschick um Längen aus. Da hatte sie sich schon extra in ein Kunstlaufkostüm geworfen, und dann fiel sie trotzdem alle zwei Schritte auf die Kehrseite.

Nikkoko hingegen, welche ein schlichtes schwarzes Tainingskleid trug, lief anmutig über das Eis. Sie tat nichts besonderes, aber dennoch drehten sich die Menschen nach ihr um.

„Hach, sie wäre auf dem Mond eine Attraktion gewesen... Meinst du nicht auch, Mamo-chan?" seufzte Usagi leise und starrte die junge Frau an, die jetzt Seiya half, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mamoru nickte. „Auf dem Mond...ja, vielleicht..."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, als er eine kurze Vision einer blaugekleideten Frau sah und sich vor Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte.

„Mamoru? MAMORU?"

Gleichzeitig griff sich Nikkoko an die Brust.

„Au..." stöhnte sie und krümmte sich zusammen. Doch der Anfall dauerte nicht lange, keine halbe Minute später stand sie wieder aufrecht und beruhigte den besorgten Seiya neben ihr.

Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit Mamoru und Usagi.

An einem Zuschauereingang stand die geisterhafte Gestalt von Sailor Earth und schaute seufzend zu den beiden Paaren auf die Eisfläche, ihre Haare wehten sanft im Wind.

„Es wird Zeit, Nikko no Senshi... es wird Zeit..."

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, bis er an einer ganz in schwarz gekleideten Frau haften blieb.

„Hm, das Böse schläft nicht..." sprach sie zu sich, strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und rückte ihre Maske zurecht.

Sie grinste breit. „Aber ich auch nicht!"

Anmutig sprang sie neben die Eisfläche- keinen Moment zu spät, denn die Frau hatte bereits damit begonnen, die Menschen dort anzugreifen und sich zu Mamoru vorzukämpfen, der sich jetzt wieder in Krämpfen wand, ähnlich wie Nikkoko, die erneut bewusstlos wurde.

Schützend kniete sich Usagi vor ihren Freund, die schwarzgekleidete Frau trotzig anschauend.

„Wer immer du bist, du wirst Mamoru nichts tun!" rief sie.

Doch die Frau konnte nur grinsen.

„Natürlich werde ich das... denn er hat etwas, das mir gehört!" Sie lachte hämisch.

„Odango! Verwandle dich!" rief Seiya, denn er war ja völlig machtlos, seitdem er sich nicht mehr verwandeln konnte.

Usagi stand auf und sah sich um, doch die Fremde schien die Menschen um sie herum in eine Art Starre versetzt zu haben, nur Mamoru, Seiya, die bewusstlose Nikkoko und sie selbst schienen sich noch bewegen zu können.

Noch war Usagi unschlüssig, doch dann zog die Frau ein Schwert und nun verstand auch Usagi keinen Spaß mehr.

„Wer auch immer du bist, ich werde verhindern, dass du Mamoru etwas tust!" rief sie und griff nach ihrer Brosche. „MOON ETERNAL...MAKE UP!"

Usagis Gegnerin schaute unbeteiligt zu, während sich die Prinzessin in die Senshi des Mondes verwandelte.

„Ich verzeihe dir nicht, dass du einen wunderschönen Tag auf der Eisbahn zerstört und das Date unseres neuen Liebespaares gestört hast! Ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit- ich bin Sailor Moon! Im Namen des Mondes...werde ich dich bestrafen!"

Usagi war so entschlossen wie nur selten zuvor, doch die Frau vor ihr schien das nicht so wirklich zu beeindrucken.

„Sailor Moon...wirklich interessant...hat sich die Senshiplage doch seit meiner Zeit tatsächlich fortgesetzt... Aber hör gut zu kleine Kriegerin des Mondes, ich stamme aus einer Zeit, als es noch nicht einmal Sailor Galaxia und das Chaos gab, ich bin eine Nummer zu groß für dich...und wenn ich mir etwas nehmen möchte, dann tue ich das, hast du verstanden?"

Sie schnipste mit den Fingern und eine ganze Armee von Schattengestalten erschien in der Eishalle.

„Aber...was...?" Sailor Moon bekam es sichtlich mit der Angst zu tun.

„Na, Sailor Moon, was ist, glaubst du, gegen meine Armee der Dunkelheit machtlos zu sein?" Und wieder lachte die Frau bösartig.

Sailor Moon ballte die Fäuste. „Mag sein, aber ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich!"

So entbrannte ein ungleicher Kampf. Sailor Moon attackierte die niemals weniger werdende Armee der Schatten und die Frau sah nur lachend zu.

Auch Seiya kämpfte tapfer, doch als normaler Mensch konnte er noch wesentlich weniger gegen diese Gegner ausrichten, als es Sailor Moon mit ihren magischen Kräften vermochte. Die Angreifer wurden nicht weniger und nun beugte sich die Frau über Mamoru, den sie ebenfalls mit einem Bann überzog, damit er bewusstlos wurde.

Sie hob ihr Schwert. Sailor Moon bemerkte dies aus dem Augenwinkel, doch es war zu spät, die Schattenkrieger hatten sie und Seiya fest im Griff und sie konnte nicht mehr tun, als zuzuschauen.

Das Schwert der Frau, deren Namen sie noch nicht einmal wussten, ritzte leicht in Mamorus Brust. Das Schwert leuchtete und ritzte immer weiter. Geheimnisvolle Zeichen schnitt es in die Brust des Prinzen, während die Gestalt über ihm uralte Beschwörungsformeln murmelte.

Plötzlich schrie jemand auf.

Seiya wandte sich um und sah Nikkoko schreien und sich die Brust halten. „Oh mein Gott, Nikkoko! Lauf, schnell, verschwinde von hier!"

Doch Nikkoko lief nicht fort, sondern nahm die Hand von ihrer Brust und was Seiya und Sailor Moon dort sahen, erschreckte sie.

Ihr Trainingskleid war blutgetränkt und auf ihrer Brust leuchtete das gleiche Zeichen, dass die Frau Mamoru einschnitt.

Nikkokos Reaktion war jedoch noch wesentlich erschreckender als diese merkwürdige Übereinstimmung; Ihre Augen wurden leer und sie sprach ebenfalls alte Beschwörungsformeln, die Sailor Moon nicht verstand.

„Mein Gott, sie wird von dieser Frau kontrolliert! Sie hilft ihr, Mamoru zu töten! Nikkoko, hör auf, BITTEEEEEEE!" Tränen rannen Sailor Moon aus den Augen, doch Seiya blieb ruhig. Ein seltsames Wissen durchströmte ihn wie ein warmer Energiefluss, der sich ähnlich anfühlte wie seine Verwandlung.

Und plötzlich verstand er, was Nikkoko da sprach.

„Magie der Schöpfung, Licht des Lebens, schütze den Prinzen der Erde. Gib nicht frei, was einst verborgen, schütze, was einst verloren, wahre dein Geheimnis!" Immer lauter und eindringlicher rief sie die Beschwörung, als wolle sie die Beschwörung der anderen Frau überschreien.

Wie ein Orkan brauten sich in der Eishalle magische Kräfte zusammen, von denen die Sailor Senshi nur träumen konnten.

Mamorus Brust glühte und ein goldenes Licht ging von ihm aus, welches die Angreifer zurückdrängte.

Schreiend lösten sich die Schatten auf und auch ihre Herrin verschwand. Alles schien sich zum Guten zu wenden, doch warum?

Was hatte diese Frau gewollt und welche Mächte kontrollierte Nikkoko wirklich?

Weder Seiya, noch Sailor Moon hatten darauf eine Antwort und leider würden auch der Erdenprinz und die Eisläuferin keine Antwort darauf finden, denn beide versanken in einem tiefen Koma.

An der Bande stand die geisterhafte Erscheinung von Sailor Earth und lächelte sanft.

„Sailor Moon!" rief sie leise, aber bestimmt, woraufhin sich die Angesprochene verwundert umdrehte.

„Du...wer bist du? Und warum hast du uns nicht geholten?"

Sailor Earth lächelte. "Ich habe euch geholfen, Sailor Moon, ich habe euch geholfen…." Ihr Blick wanderte ins Leere. „Doch inwiefern ich dieser Welt helfen kann..." Eine einzelne Träne rann ihr die Wange hinab.

Seiya sah sie diese seltsame Senshi, die nicht einmal einen eigenen Körper besaß, an.

„Du bist Sailor Earth, also besitzt du den Sternenkristall dieses Planeten... doch was ist mit Mamoru? Er ist der Prinz der Erde, nicht wahr? Er beschützt diesen Planeten, nicht du...wieso also existierst du? Ein Stern hat nur jeweils einen Sternenkristall! Bist du wirklich eine Senshi?"

Die Angesprochene lächelte. „Geduld war noch nie deine Stärke, Seiyolan."

Sie lachte noch einmal glockenhell auf und lief dann hinaus, nicht ohne vorher mit einem Zauberspruch die anderen Menschen zu erwecken.

„Was hat es mit ihr nur auf sich?" fragte Seiya sich leise. Sailor Moon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht... Und was ist mit Nikkoko?"

Seiya starrte auf seine Geliebte. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Odango Atama, wenn ich es nur wüsste..."

tbc

Ich weiß, hier kann man noch ne ganze Menge schreiben... aber der reine Kapiteltext geht in Word etwas über 4 seiten...das muss für heute erstmal reichen aber jetzt kommt bald mehr

oh, und ein wenig "werbung in eigener sache": wer ein crossover von sailormoon mit detective conan lesen möchte... das kommt auch bald online so, und jetzt: Bis bald! ;Lieben Gruß von Nics


	12. Kapitel 11

Puh, geschafft, das 11. Kapitel ist fertig, war gar nicht so einfach, bei dem ganzen Vorweihnachtsstress

Aber hier ist es! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Nics

Kapitel 11:

Einige Stunden später, es war mittlerweile tiefschwarze Nacht, hatten sich sämtliche Sailor Senshi und Star Lights in Mamorus Wohnung versammelt, deren Besitzer immer noch weit von der wirklichen Welt entfernt in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit lag. Auch Nikkoko war nach wie vor nicht ansprechbar- sie lag jetzt zugedeckt auf dem Sofa, ebenfalls wie Mamoru tief in die unergründlichen Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins versunken.

Seiya seufzte und brach damit das verwirrte und angespannte Schweigen, das nunmehr seit einer halben Stunde herrschte.

Er nippte an seiner Teetasse.

„Es ist doch wirklich merkwürdig, dass Sailor Earth immer dann auftaucht, wenn diese Schattengestalten uns angreifen. Wenn sie nun doch auch zu unseren Feinden gehört..." Ami stütze nachdenklich das Kinn in die Hand.

„Ich habe noch niemals etwas von einer Sailor Earth gehört...ich dachte immer, Mamoru besäße den Sternenkristalll der Erde." meinte Yaten und sprach damit aus, was Seiya auch schon verwundert hatte.

Die anderen Mädchen nickten, doch Usagi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also, Mamoru ist schon der Beschützer der Erde, aber er hat jetzt keinen typischen Kristall..." Sie druckste herum und suchte sichtlich nach Worten.

„Wie meinst du das denn, Usagi-chan?" fragte Taiki sichtlich verwirrt. Dass ein Krieger nicht den Kristall seines Planeten trug, war eigentlich unmöglich.

Usagi schaute zu Boden.

„Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob das wichtig ist..." sagte sie leise und verstummte. Ein Blick auf Mamoru trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Vorfall in der Eishalle.

„Was Usagi sagen will, ist, dass wir alle Kristalle in den Farben unserer Heimatplaneten besitzen. Da ist zum Beispiel Rei...sie besitzt einen roten Kristall- und den Mars nennt man auch nicht umsonst den roten Planeten..." setzte Makoto an.

„Die Erde wird Blauer Planet genannt und wir alle hatten erwartet, dass Mamoru einen blauen Star Seed haben müsste, tatsächlich aber gehört ihm der goldene Kristall." Fügte Minako hinzu.

Taiki nickte verstehend. „In der Tat, das ist ungewöhnlich. Meint ihr also, da sie Mamoru angegriffen haben, haben sie es auf seinen besonderen Star Seed abgesehen?"

Ami zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das wäre die logischste Schlussfolgerung."

Sie beratschlagten noch eine Weile eifrig und jeder hatte irgendeine eigene Meinung, nur Seiya nicht.

Er starrte vor sich hin und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, dass Nikkoko die Beschwörungen der geheimnisvollen Schattenfrau beantwortet hatte. Merkwürdig war allerdings, dass er als einzigster verstanden zu haben schien, was Nikkoko gesagt hatte. Sie hatte Mamoru eindeutig beschützt...

_Es war dunkel, als Mamoru die Augen aufschlug._

_Er war allerdings nicht mehr in der Eishalle oder an sonst einem bekannten Ort, sondern in einem Garten voller Osterglocken. Erstaunt sah er sich um und entdeckte schließlich Sailor Earth vor sich._

_„Endymion... du lebst... ich hatte befürchtet, der Angriff hätte deine Seele zerstört." Ihr Gesicht war ernst._

_Der Erdenprinz schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch."_

_Sailor Earth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, vorerst. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange noch."_

_Das verwirrte den jungen Mann sichtlich und die Kriegerin musste kichern._

_„Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht angreifen, ich bin schließlich hier, um dir zu helfen. Dein Geist ist in Gefahr, ausgelöscht zu werden. Die Frau, die dich angegriffen hat, hat eine uralte Beschwörung an dir versucht, deren Magie sich jetzt in deinem Körper befindet und ihn von dem löst, was sie haben will."_

_„Und was ist das?"_

_Wehmütig sah die Kriegerin auf die Blüten. „Das musst du selbst herausfinden und auch selbst einen Weg finden, was du dagegen tun kannst."_

_„Wie soll ich das denn machen? Ich weiß doch gar nichts über diese neuen Feinde." Mamoru bekam es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun._

_Sailor Earths Augen starrten ihn weiterhin durchdringend an._

_„Du bist nicht allein. Auch sie ist auf der Suche nach etwas sehr wertvollem."_

_Als sie das sagte, trat Nikkoko zu ihnen, ähnlich verwirrt, wie Mamoru es war._

_„Ja, auch du hast etwas wertvolles einst aufgegeben. Findet es, und ihr werdet überleben. Findet es nicht, und die Welt ist der Vernichtung ausgeliefert."_

_To Be Continued...soon, wie ich hoffe _


	13. Kapitel 12

Heute mal kein großes Vorgeplapper, muss gleich wieder zur Schule...

Kapitel 12:

Sailor Earth verschwand genauso geheimnisvoll, wie sie erschienen war und ließ Nikkoko und Mamoru allein und verwirrt zurück.

„Was bitte sollen wir denn mysteriöses suchen?" fragte Nikkoko verwirrt, gleichzeitig aber auch ein wenig über die Situation verärgert.

Mamoru zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer zum Teufel ist diese Frau überhaupt gewesen? Was will sie überhaupt von uns?"

Mamoru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sailor Earth, laut eigenen Angaben beschützende Senshi der Erde."

Als Nikkoko das Wort Senshi hörte, wurde sie hellhörig. Hatte die Frau in ihren seltsamen Träumen sie nicht auch so genannt?

„Nikko no Senshi..." dachte sie bei sich und versank in ihre Gedanken, während sie Mamoru folgte, der sich aufmachte, die Welt, in der sie nun waren, zu erforschen.

„Mamoru-san, warte!" rief sie, und rannte ihm nach.

Während sie liefen, formte sich die Welt um sie herum.

Nikkoko und Mamoru schritten durch Rosengärten und hörten Walzermusik aus der Ferne. Doch je näher sie der Musik kommen wollten, desto weiter schien sie sich zu entfernen.

Nikkoko wusste nicht, wie lange sie so herumgewandert waren, durch endlose Rosenbeete und Sträucher hindurch.

„Das bringt so nichts, Mamoru-san!" meinte sie verzweifelt und starrte den jungen Mann an.

Doch als sie in seine Augen sah, erschrak sie und begann, am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

„Nikkoko-san...was ist denn nur?"

Mamoru stürzte zu dem Mädchen, dass unter Krämpfen zusammenbrach, doch helfen konnte er ihr nicht, sondern musste warten, bis der Anfall vorüber war. Seltsam genug war es da, dass auch er leichte Stiche im Herzen fühlte.

Der Anfall ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war und Nikkoko richtete sich auf.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Du bist die ganze Zeit vorausgegangen, Mamoru-san, so, als würdest du dich hier auskennen..."

Lächelnd drehte Mamoru sich um.

„Na ja, was heißt auskennen..." Er versuchte, auszuweichen. Er konnte ihr schließlich nicht erzählen, dass er einmal der Erdenprinz Endymion gewesen war.

Andererseits hatte sie ihn einmal mit eben diesem Namen angesprochen, zumindest, wenn er sich nicht gewaltig geirrt hatte...

„Hm, ja, irgendwie schon..." meinte er daher ausweichend, beließ es aber dabei, da Nikkoko ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem zukommen zu lassen schien.

Sie lauschte und machte dabei ein verwirrtest Gesicht.

„Hörst du das auch?" fragte sie ihren Begleiter.

„Nein...oder, warte, ja...aber was..." „Kindergeschrei!" unterbrach das junge Mädchen ihn und stürmte vorbei, ganz so, als sei der Teufel hinter ihr, oder doch zumindest hinter diesem Kind her.

Mamoru und Nikkoko stürmten durch den Rosengarten, der mehr und mehr einem Labyrinth zu ähneln schien, bis sie schließlich zu einer Wiese kamen, auf der ein kleines Kind einsam in einem Körbchen lag und schrie.

Das Kind mochte gerade einmal ein paar Wochen alt sein. Wer hatte es nur hier allein zurückgelassen?

Langsam, um es nicht zu erschrecken, schritt das Mädchen auf das Kind zu.

„Hey, psst, sei doch leise, Kleines, du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr allein Ich bin doch bei dir." Sagte sie sanft und beruhigend, doch das Kind reagierte nicht.

„Nun komm schon, sei ein liebes Kind. Ich werde dir auch helfen, deine Mama wieder zu finden, versprochen. Nun komm schon..." In dem Moment hielt sie inne, denn ihre Hand, die die Wange des kleinen Kindes hatte berühren wollen, glitt einfach so durch das Kind hindurch.

Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

„Mamoru...was geht hier vor sich?"

Der junge Mann jedoch antwortete nicht, er war selbst zu erschrocken, denn nun hatte er Gewissheit, wo er war.

„Das Kind sieht und hört dich." Sagte er nur leise und sein Blick schweifte ab, als wenn er in längst vergangenen Erinnerungen schwelgte.

Trauer, Einsamkeit und wieder Trauer und Unverständnis- wesentlich mehr konnte der kleine Erdenprinz noch nicht empfinden. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Mutter ihn so plötzlich hier auf dieser Wiese hatte zurücklassen müssen, da er die Worte des Soldaten noch nicht verstehen konnte, aber er fühlte sich allein und traurig und tat, was wohl alle Kinder taten: Er schrie nach ihr, schrie, so laut er nur konnte.

Doch die Mutter kam nicht.

Und dann war da plötzlich eine sanfte und liebevolle Stimme, nicht die seiner Mutter, aber dennoch kam sie ihm vertraut vor, obwohl er die Frau, die sich über ihn beugte, nicht erkannte.

„Hey, psst, sei doch leise, Kleines, du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr allein. Ich bin doch bei dir."

Mamoru wurde jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerufen, als Nikkoko ihn schüttelte. „Mamoru, was geht hier vor? Dir scheint das ja nicht viel auszumachen, aber ich verstehe mich nicht auf unerklärliche Phänomene!"

Mamoru seufzte ergeben und nahm ihre Hände von seiner Jacke. (Ja, die hässliche grüne Jacke, was anderes trägt der Jung doch nicht...)

„Beruhige dich doch erst mal." Er atmete noch einmal durch. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was er ihr jetzt sagen musste, aber es blieb ihm ja leider keine Wahl.

„Der Junge dort auf dem Rasen bin ich."

Das war zuviel.

Mit allem hatte Nikkoko gerechnet, nur damit nicht.

Usagi stellte das Tablett mit Tee auf den Tisch in Mamorus Wohnzimmer und sah sorgenvoll zu ihrem Geliebten herüber.

„Ob wir sie jemals wieder aufwecken können?" fragte sie ängstlich. Ami nickte voller Zuversicht und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir haben bisher alles geschafft, Usagi-chan, und soweit meine Scans zeigen, tragen die beiden keinen Schaden von diesem Koma davon." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass Usagi das nicht sah, denn sie verschwieg ihr etwas. Die Energiesignatur, die sie von Nikkoko erhielt, ähnelte der des Planeten wesentlich mehr, als es Mamorus Signatur tat. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie war doch immer dort gewesen, wenn Sailor Earth aufgetaucht war. Und Mamoru hatte keine Schwester, sie sah ihm auch gar nicht ähnlich.

Ami war mehr als ratlos.

Die Strahlung des goldenen Kristalls war ihr schon immer seltsam erschienen, sie passte nicht recht zur Energiefrequenz der Erde. Aber dennoch war der Kristall Mamorus Star Seed und Mamoru war der Prinz der Erde.

Oder nicht?

Ami stand vor einem Rätsel.

Und sie sollte es nicht lösen können, zumindest jetzt nicht, denn kaum hatte sie Usagi tröstend in die Arme genommen, zerbarst das Fenster und die schwarz gekleidete Frau schwebte durch die entstandene Öffnung herein.

„Habe ich euch endlich gefunden!" rief sie triumphierend und grinste. Jetzt erst bemerkte Usagi, dass sie sich hinter einem schwarzen Schleier verbarg, hinter dem nur die grünen Augen hervorblitzten.

Doch das war nebensächlich, angesichts der Bedrohung, die von dieser Frau ausging.

„Was willst du hier? Du hast Mamoru und Nikkoko schon in ein Koma geschickt, was willst du denn noch?" rief Seiya wütend und schleuderte ihr seine Teetasse entgegen, welche die Frau geschickt abfing.

„Pah, euer Mamoru ist mir eigentlich völlig egal, und wenn er in noch zehn Leben als Erdenprinz geboren wird, aber er hat etwas, das mir gehört und das muss ich mir nehmen." Sie grinste gehässig. „Bloß schade, dass er wohl sterben wird, wenn ich mir den Kristall nehme!" Sie lachte und hörte auch dann nicht auf, als Usagi ihre Brosche zückte.

„Du bist also hinter dem goldenen Kristall her... Doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihn bekommst! Im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

Ihre Freundinnen zückten ebenfalls ihre Stäbe und versammelten sich hinter ihr.

„Ach, du willst mir schaden? Komm schon, Sailor Moon, du bist völlig machtlos gegen mich, hast du das nicht schon in der Eishalle gesehen?"

Doch egal was sie noch sagen würde, Usagi ließ sich nicht abhalten.

Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Brosche.

„Mädchen, wir werden kämpfen! MOON ETERNAL...MAKE UP!"

tbc...

böser cliffie, ich weiß, aber wie gesagt, keine Zeit mehr hab euch trotzdem lieb! und big thanks an youkai für den support!"

nics


	14. Kapitel 13

Huhu, Nics ist wieder da! Und zwar mit einem wahren Story Marathon, vier neue Kapitel gibt es...nein, nicht etwa, weil ich besonders produktiv war, sondern weil ich irgendwie probs mit hatte, mein browser wollte die seite einfach nicht finden, und ich deshalb die Kapis erst nur bei ff.de reingestellt habe...

Aber gut für Euch, habt ihr jetzt mehr zu lesen!

Also viel Spaß und Vergnügen, und bis morgen (bin im Moment so produktiv)

Nics

Kapitel 13 entstand dann mitten in der Nacht, als ich nicht schlafen konnte... für eventuelle fehler bitte ich um nachsicht

für sora!  
und daniel!

Kapitel 13:

"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du den Frieden auf Erden störst und meinen Geliebten bedrängst! Ich bin Sailor Moon und ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"  
Sailor Moons Ansprache beeindruckte die ungewollte Besucherin allerdings herzlich wenig, und obwohl sich Sailor Senshi, Seiya und die beiden anderen Star Lights in Angriffsposition brachten, was natürlich in dem, wenn auch großen, Wohnzimmer nicht ganz einfach war, konnte sie nur müde lächeln.  
"Du hast keine Macht gegen mich, Sailor Moon. Ich bin der Schatten, das Dunkel. Es gab mich schon, lange bevor du geboren wurdest und auch lange bevor das Silberreich entstand. Es gibt nur eine Person, die wirklich etwas gegen mich ausrichten kann, und du, Prinzessin des Mondes, bist es nicht."  
Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und erzeugte so eine magische Barriere, die sie von den Senshi trennte. Nikkoko interessierte sie herzlich wenig, sie streifte sie nur mit einem verächtlichen Blick, denn es war Mamoru, dessen Kristall sie haben wollte. Und so wollte sie, sehr zu Sailor Moons Entsetzen, ihr grausames Werk von vorher wieder aufnehmen, als plötzlich ein Energiestoß sie von Mamoru zurückstieß.

Die geheimnisvolle Schattenfrau drehte sich verwundert in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff erfolgt war, und erblickte Sailor Earths geisterhafte Gestalt.

"Auch diesmal wirst du keinen Erfolg haben, Shadow!" Earth lächelte und warf einen Blick auf Nikkoko. "Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und bis es soweit ist, wirst du gegen mich kämpfen müssen!"

Nikkoko stad auf und ging auf Mamoru zu. Sie war immer noch fassungslos und konnte kaum glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. "Du...?" fragte sie. "Aber wie kann das sein?"

Während sie noch sprach, änderte sich die Szenerie.  
Der Rosengarten verschwand und die beiden Studenten fanden sich in einer marmornen Halle wieder, in der ein großer Thron stand. Vier Menschen konnten sie in der Halle sehen.  
Nikkoko erschrak, als sie die Personen erkannte, denn sie waren in der Halle gelandet, die sie in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Sie sah die schöne goldhaarige Königin und ihren Geliebten und auch die mit Gaia angesprochene Mutter des kleinen Jungen, den sie gesehen hatte.  
"Mamoru...das gibt es einfach nicht... ich habe hiervon geträumt!"  
Mamoru blieb nur still, denn es war schließlich niemand anders, als er, der dort in den Armen der Königin Gaia lag. "Dann hast du wohl mehr mit Usagi, mir und den anderen zu tun, als du dachtest..."  
Nikkoko ließ diese Äußerung unkommentiert stehen, denn in diesem Moment geschah der Austausch der beiden Kristalle, den sie schon in ihrem Traum hatte beobachten können, und die Königin ging zu Boden.

Und dann geschah es. Die goldhaarige Königin sah, während sie schon am Boden lag, in die Richtung, in der Nikkoko und Mamoru sich hinter einer Säule versteckt hatten, und für einen winzigen Moment konnten sie einander in die Augen sehen. Der Geliebte der schönen Königin beugte sich über die sterbende Schönheit, doch diese lächelte, denn es war definitiv nicht vorbei. Und das sagte sie dem Mann, der den tieferen Sinn dieser Worte nicht verstand, dessen Seele sich aber über viele tausend Jahre an diese Hoffnung klammern sollte.

Nikkoko stand auf und die Vision um sie und Mamoru herum verschwand. Sie befanden sich nun im Dunkeln und vor ihnen schwebte Sailor Earth lächelnd.  
"Du hast gefunden, was du gesucht hast, senshi no nikko."  
Nikkoko nickte und reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Wirst du uns jetzt sagen, wer du bist?" fragte Mamoru, der wohl heute nicht ganz so schnell von Begriff war wie sonst.  
Sailor Earth lachte. "Ist das denn noch nötig?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Maske ab.  
Mamoru konnte in ihre Augen sehen- Nikkokos Augen...

Nikkoko nahm die Hand der geisterhaften Kriegerin und umarmte sie. Der Geist drang in sie ein und verband sich wieder mit ihr.

Shadow attackierte Sailor Earth so gut sie konnte, doch gegen sie kam sie nicht so leicht an, wie gegen die anderen Sailor Senshi.  
Doch schließlich lächelte Earth nur wieder. Ihre Gestalt wurde immer durchsichtiger und verschwand schließlich. "Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt." Und damit verschwand sie ein für alle mal.


	15. Kapitel 14

Wow, wir sind schon im 14. Kapitel! Ich glaub es nicht! Aber so langsam neigt sich die Story auch dem Ende zu- wenn ich nicht noch einen kleinen Storytwist einbaue...das kann immer mal passieren So, nun aber erst mal vielö Spaß im 14. Kapitel und bleibt mir gewogen!

Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder Sora gewidmet, die es einfach verdient hat

Kapitel 14:

Mamoru sah die Vereinigung der beiden Frauen, von der die eine nur ein Geist war, mit Erstaunen und Verwunderung an.  
Kaum dass Sailor Earth sich mit Nikkoko verbunden hatte, drehte sich die blonde junge Frau zu ihr um und sah ihn fest aus ihren blauen Augen heraus an.  
So sehr Mamoru auch suchte, die Verwirrung, die sie vorher angesichts der für sie ungewohnten Situation gezeigt hatte, war verschwunden.

Und dann dämmerte es ihm langsam.

"Du bist also Sailor Earth?"  
Nun, möglich war es ja, er hatte anfangs auch nicht gewusst, dass er Tuxedo Kamen war und trotzdem jede Nacht gekämpft.  
Doch Nikkoko vor ihm lachte nur.  
"Oh nein, ich bin nicht Sailor Earth, ganz und gar nicht."  
Nun war es an Mamoru, vollends den Faden zu verlieren.  
"Ja, und was..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn belustigt.  
"Sei still, kleiner Erdenprinz, ich bin viel älter, als du dir vorstellen kannst und ich habe wesentlich mehr Macht als du und alle Sailor Senshi zusammen." Galaxia hatte das auch behauptet, doch Nikkoko nahm er das, im Gegensatz zu Galaxia, ab. Sie stand dort so selbstsicher vor ihm, als wenn sie schon mit weitaus komplizierteren Situationen fertig geworden wäre, als diese kleine Idäntitätskrise.  
"Wir haben auch gerade keine Zeit mehr, wir müssen aufwachen und in die Realität zurückkehren, sonst ist es uns nicht mehr möglich, weil Shadow den Goldkristall aus deinem Körper befreit hat, und genau das will ich verhindern!"  
Sie machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung und murmelte ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die Mamoru zwar nicht verstand, aber die er dennoch meinte, bereits einmal vernommen zu haben.  
Was sie auch sagte, es bewirkte, dass sich die Welt um sie herum auflöste und Mamoru sich, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, in seiner Wohnung wiederfand, Shadow neben ihm stehend.

"Mamoru!" schrie Sailor Moon. "Pass auf!"  
Sailor Earth war verschwunden und Mamoru und Nikkoko somit schutzlos. Doch es war zu spät, Shadows Krallen versenkten sich in seiner Brust und Mamoru schrie auf vor höllischem Schmerz.

"Wir müssen doch etwas tun können...Senshi! Wir vereinen unsere Kräfte! Vielleicht schaffen wir es so!" rief Sailor Moon und die anderen nickten, nur Seiya konnte nur stumm dabeistehen, da er sich immer noch nicht wieder verwandeln konnte.  
"Mercury Crystal Power..." "Mars Crystal Power..." "Juppiter Crystal Power..." "Venus Crystal Power..." "Healer Star Power..." "Maker Star Power..." "Silver Moon Crystal Power..."  
Die Senshi konzentrierten sich völlig auf ihre Kräfte, so sehr, dass die Aura um sie herum sichtbar wurde.  
"UNITE!" schrien sie wie aus einem Munde und feuerten mit all ihrer Kraft gegen Shadow, die nur kurz mit dem Finger schnippte.  
Die ganze Magie der Senshi verpuffte, als hätten sie keine Anstrengung geleistet.  
"Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, Sailor Moon? Du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten!"  
Triumphierend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Opfer zu und Sailor Moon, ein leises "Mamoru" auf den Lippen, brach kraftlos zusammen.

"Aber ich kann, Shadow." Sagte Nikkoko, die mittlerweile ebenfalls wieder erwacht war, leise.  
Das brachte die dunkle Frau aus dem Konzept.  
"Du!" rief sie. "Du dürftest dich doch an nichts mehr erinnern...wie also..."  
Sie sah in die Augen der jungen blonden Frau und schluckte. "Du weißt also Bescheid."  
Es war keine Frage, nur eine nüchterne Feststellung- und Nikkoko nickte.  
"Natürlich weiß ich Bescheid, Shadow." Traurig sah sie in die giftgrünen Augen der Frau ihr gegenüber.  
"Und es bricht mir das Herz. Was du tust, ist falsch, Shadow. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das so etwas passiert, dann hätte ich doch nie..."  
"Schweig!" schrie Shadow, doch ihre Stimme klang zittrig und hatte alle arrogante Sicherheit verloren, die sie einst ausgestrahlt hatte.  
"Hör doch auf damit, Shadow. Du wirst nichts erreichen, wenn du Mamoru tötest und ihm den Kristall entreißt, du kannst den Goldkristall nicht beherrschen, er ist zu stark für dich."  
Shadow ließ die Hände kraftlos sinken.  
"Was weißt du schon...Wenn ich den Kristall habe, werde ich endlich leben können, ich wäre nicht mehr von dir abhängig und könnte herrschen und gutes tun, wie das Schicksal es bestimmt hatte."

Eine Zeit lang war es völlig still im Raum und sowohl Nikkoko, als auch Shadow rührten sich nicht.

Dann, der geschwächten Sailor Moon erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, trat Nikkoko zu der Frau in schwarz vor und berührte den Schleier, der deren Gesicht verbarg.  
"Du brauchst das nicht zu tun, Shadow, zeig dich, du brauchst dein Gesicht nicht zu verbergen. Du solltest keine bösen Taten begehen, Shadow, du bist nicht dazu bestimmt..." Sie hielt inne und zupfte den Schleier endgültig herunter.  
Seiya zog scharf die Luft ein und die anderen Senshi erstarrten entsetzt.  
"...Schwester..."

tbc...

Oh ja, ich weiß, ich bin megamäßig mies, euch mit diesem Cliffhanger warten zu lassen, aber die Updates kamen doch recht zügig. Das mit der Schwester kam spontan, ich hatte erst etwas weniger drastisches geplant, aber so kann ich doch noch ein 1a Familiendrama einbauen jiha  
Sodele, schluss für heute, muss das Schaulaufen anschauen  
Bis zum nächsten Chappie  
Nics


	16. Kapitel 15

Diesmal speziell für meine Mamita! Hab dich lieb!

Kapitel 15:

In Shadows Gesicht spiegelten sich alle möglichen Emotionen, von Unglauben über Trauer bis hin zu Liebe und schließlich nur noch blankem Hass.  
"Nenne mich nicht Schwester! Du bist es nicht wert, du weißt doch gar nicht, wie ich all diese Jahre leiden musste und schließlich, was du mir für einen Schmerz zugefügt hast. Von unserer Mutter, die mich kaltblütig umbrachte, damit du überleben kannst, ganz zu schweigen." Shadow schluckte und die Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln.  
"Ich hasse dich, Senshi no Nikko, Heilige Jungfrau des Lichts und welche anderen glorreichen Titel sie dir auch immer geben mögen. Ich hasse dich! Ich habe dich immer gehasst und ich werde dich immer hassen. Dich und deine verfluchte Familie!"  
Ohne Vorwarnung hob sie die Hand und verpasste ihrer Schwester eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Vor lauter Schmerz und Entsetzen gelähmt, stand Nikkoko einfach nur still einige Sekunden lang da, unfähig, sich auch nur irgendwie zu rühren oder gar Shadow, die nun ihr Werk vollendete und Mamoru den Goldkristall entriss, aufzuhalten.  
"Das hast du davon, Schwester," Shadow spie das Wort voller Verachtung aus, "der junge Prinz, den du einst erwähltest, den Kristall zu schützen, wird sterben, weil ihm eben dieser Kristall fehlt!" Sie lachte höhnisch und hüllte sich in eine schwarze Wolke, bevor sie vollkommen in die Dunkelheit verschwand, aus der sie gekommen war.

"Nikkoko..." Seiya trat langsam auf das immer noch völlig verschreckte Mädchen zu. "Du bist kein einfaches Mädchen, nicht wahr?" fragte er behutsam und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Da fiel die Lähmung von dem jungen Mädchen ab und all der edle Glanz, den sie eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, fiel von ihr ab.  
Laut schluchzend weinte sie sich eng an Seiya gedrückt aus. "Ich war es einmal, Seiya, und ich wünschte, ich könnte auch weiterhin ganz normal und einfach mit dir zusammensein... aber ich befürchte, es geht nicht. Ich befürchte, Nikkoko Senshino wird es ab heute nicht mehr geben."  
Usagi trat zu dem Paar hinzu. "Nikkoko- san, beruhige dich, wir alle haben auch früher nicht gewusst, wer wir einmal waren. Doch jetzt haben wir alle akzeptiert, dass wir unserem Schicksal treu bleiben müssen." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Freundinnen und lächelte Nikkoko dann an. "Wir sind alle Sailor Senshi, du hast uns alle schon einmal unverwandelt getroffen, und wer auch immer du tatsächlich bist, du bist uns als Freundin und Mitkämpferin herzlich willkommen!"  
Nikkoko nickte glücklich. "Ich danke dir...Usagi."  
Seiya sah zu ihr hinunter. "Woher weißt du, wer sie ist? Du hast nicht gesehen, wie sie sich verwandelt hat."  
Nikkoko schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich einfach weiß oder wohl auch wissen muss. Die Identität der Senshi gehört dazu...es wäre auch nicht schwierig, es durch meine Magie herauszufinden." Sie wandte sich wieder Sailor Moon zu.  
"Du willst sicherlich wissen, wer ich wirklich bin, oder war..." Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne.  
"Und ich werde es dir auch erzählen, doch zunächst haben wir wichtigeres zu tun!"

tbc...

sorry, dass ich schon wieder abbreche, aber ich habe nunmal im moment nicht so viel zeit, wie ich gerne hätte...aber ich gelobe, bald weiterzuschreiben! Hoch und Heilig!  
Lieben Gruß, Nicole


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16:

Nikkokos Blick streifte Mamoru, dessen Körper langsam zu verblassen begann.

„Sie hat ihm den Goldkristall genommen und ohne Sternenkristall kann ein Mensch nicht leben, wenigstens nicht für lange."

Hastig löste sich das blonde Mädchen aus Seiyas Umarmung und trat wieder zu dem Bett, auf dem Mamorus durchscheinender Körper lag. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er den Kristall nicht lang genug verstecken kann, wenn Shadows böse Kräfte sogar mich fast getötet hätten..."

Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, war Sailor Moon wieder an Nikkoko herangetreten. „Wird Mamoru sterben?" fragte sie, leise, die Tränen schon in den Augen. Doch zum Erstaunen aller schüttelte diese den Kopf.

„Nein, denn es ist nicht sein Kristall, den sie gestohlen hat."

Offensichtlich fand sie, dass nun genug Zeit mit Reden vergangen war, und streckte die Hand aus.

„Shin An Hana, Mori Wal Koto. Ni Shri Hana!"

Wieder sprach sie in dieser fremden Sprache, die so wundervoll melodisch klang. Etwas begann in ihr zu leuchten und mit hellen Strahlen erschien ein runder blauer Kristall in ihrer Hand.

Sailor Mercury hatte unbemerkt ihren kleinen Laptop hervorgeholt und scannte und tippte wie wild darauf herum.

„Was hast du denn, Mercury?" fragte Sailor Venus, die neben der Senshi mit den blauen Haaren stand, verwundert.

„Dieser Kristall strahlt das gleiche Energiemuster aus, wie Sailor Earth es tat." Mercury schluckte und sah zu Nikkoko, die den Kristall in ihren Händen erstrahlen ließ. „Aber es kann einfach nicht sein! Sailor Earth war immer anwesend, wenn Nikkoko auch bei uns war und sie kann sich ja nicht zweiteilen." Sie tippte weiter und weiter, kam aber doch nur zum selben Ergebnis.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!" frustriert klappte sie den Laptop zu, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Nikkoko den Kristall zu Mamoru hinabsenkte und er mit einer weiteren Beschwörung in dessen Körper versank.

Das war auch seine Rettung. Sein Körper materialisierte sich wieder komplett und Mamoru wachte stöhnend auf.

„Was ist bloß passiert?" Verwirrt sah er sich um, sah die Senshi, Seiya und Sailor Moon der Reihe nach an. „Wer seid ihr alle? Und was wollt ihr von mir?"

Nun konnte Sailor Moon die Tränen nicht länger halten. Eben noch war ihr Mamoru fast verschwunden, und jetzt war er zwar außer Gefahr, aber ihr dennoch so fern wie selten zuvor.

„Aber Mamoru, wir sind es doch, die Senshi und deine Prinzessin...", setzte Sailor Mars an, doch brach entsetzt ab, als Mamoru weiterhin nur verwirrt von der einen zur anderen starrte.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Nikkoko.

„Dich kenne ich."

Er dachte nach. „Du hast uns bestimmt oft im Palast besucht...", er unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm die Erinnerung an einen Nachmittag auf der Wiese im Palastgarten kam, daran, wie einsam er gewesen war und an die blonde Schönheit, die ihm beruhigende Worte zugeflüstert hatte.

Mamoru schloss die Augen und beschwor weitere Bilder des blonden Mädchens in seinem Gedächtnis, verzweifelt nach einem Anhaltspunkt über ihre Identität oder die der anderen Mädchen forschend.

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Nikkoko ungläubig an.

„Du weißt es also...Endymion, Sohn der Gaia."

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Mamoru nickte und erhob sich, nur um wieder vor Nikkoko auf die Knie zu fallen.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer Ihr seid, Hoheit. Wie sehr hatte meine Mutter Euren Tod betrauert und Euch vermisst," er lächelte sie an, „und ich habe ihr immer gesagt, dass Ihr eines Tages zurückkommen werdet, denn Ihr seid das Licht."

Auf Nikkokos Antlitz schlich sich ein dunkler und trauriger Schatten.

„Und dennoch wünschte ich, dass ich in Frieden hätte weiterschlafen können, dass die Katastrophe, die mich aufweckte, nicht geschehen wäre und du glücklich hättest leben können, den Kristall auf immer in dir versiegelt."

Zaghaft war nun Sailor Mercury vorgetreten, ihren Laptop wieder aufgeklappt.

„Du bist nicht Sailor Earth, nicht wahr, Nikkoko? Du warst es niemals und hast dennoch in ihrer Gestalt gekämpft." Sie holte tief Luft. „Doch du kannst nicht die Kriegerin der Erde sein, denn Mamorus Sternenkristall ist der Sternenkristall der Erde. Wer also bist du, und wieso konntest du Mamoru deinen Kristall geben und lebst trotzdem noch?"

Sailor Moon weinte immer noch leise. „Was hast du nur getan?" fragte sie leise und schniefend.

Nikkoko seufzte.

„Das sind alles ein paar Fragen zu viel auf einmal, Sailor Mercury. Und dennoch habe ich versprochen, dass ich euch alles erzähle, also halte ich dieses Versprechen."

Sie wies auf den Boden.

„Setzt euch, es könnte dauern."

Tbc...


	18. Kapitel 17

Hi zusammen, ich bins schon wieder! Kreative Ader heute...gerade frisch getippt, kaum dass das Lerntreffen zu Ende war...KAPITEL 17! Nur für euch und speziell für Tami!

Kapitel 17:

„Schließt eure Augen, Senshi, Seiya und Endymion. Ich erzähle euch die Geschichte eines längst vergangenen Königreiches und seiner Königin, ihrer Liebe und dem unglaublichen Schatz, den dieses Königreich beschützte."

Die Senshi taten wie ihnen geheißen und sahen Bilder einer herrlichen blühenden Landschaft vor sich, bedeckt von Blumen, Laubbäumen und Seen und Flüssen.

Eine wahrhaft paradiesische Vorstellung.

Und dann sahen sie ein riesiges weißes Marmorschloss.

„Was ist das für ein Schloss, Nikkoko?" fragte Seiya auch sofort, „Er erinnert mich an den Mondpalast..." meinte Sailor Moon zögerlich.

Und schon standen die Senshi und Nikkoko in diesem weißen und schönen Palast.

„Das hier ist nicht der Mondpalast. Es ist die weiße Marmorzitadelle meines Volkes, das hier lebte, noch bevor das Königreich des Mondes existierte."

Sie winkte ihren Begleitern, ihr zu folgen und führte sie durch eine große und weite Halle, verziert mit den schönsten Gemälden und Statuen, die Sailor Mercury je gesehen hatte, was etwas zu bedeuten hatte, war sie doch immerhin die Tochter eines Malers.

Nikkoko blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern wanderte weiter durch die Gänge und brachte sie schließlich auf eine Galerie, die zum Thronsaal führte, wo die Senshi einige Mädchen sahen, die ihnen selbst sehr ähnlich sahen.

„Nikkoko...sind wir das dort vorne?" fragte Sailor Venus beklommen und starrte ihrem Pendant in Orange in die Augen, ganz so, als hätte die Senshi sie bemerkt.

Sailor Venus wischte den Gedanken beiseite und die Frau wandte sich wieder ab, als wenn nie etwas gewesen sei.

Nikkoko schüttelte den Kopf.

Tatsächlich standen vor dem Thron vier junge Frauen in kurzen Kleidern, die denen der Senshi ähnlich waren, wenngleich doch weniger Applikationen an ihnen waren und sie keine Matrosentücher trugen, doch waren sie nicht die Senshi selbst, wie Nikkoko jetzt erklärte.

„In dieser Zeit gab es noch keine Sailor Senshi, wie ihr sie euch jetzt vorstellt. Wir sind in einer Zeit, als das Mondreich noch ferne Zukunft war.

Die Frauen dort vorne sind Venus, Marsia, Mercuria und Jupitera (A/N: ja, ich hatte Latein und weiß, dass Mars, Merkur und Jupiter männliche Götter waren, aber hey, die Senshi sind ja auch alle weiblich...dichterische Freiheit, oder nicht?), die Göttinen eurer Planeten, von denen ihr eure Macht erhalten habt und ohne die ihr nicht existieren würdet, denn sie haben euch erschaffen..."

Die Senshi jappsten unisono vor Überraschung.

„Aber ich habe doch eine Mutter und die anderen Mädchen hatten doch damals auch eine ganz normale Familie, wie können wir da von irgendwelchen Göttinen geschaffen worden sein?" fragte Sailor Moon und sprach damit aus, was die anderen dachten.

Nikkoko deutete zu den vier Frauen, die nun fröhlich miteinander lachten und in dieser melodischen Sprache miteinander sprachen, in der sie Nikkoko schon einige Male hatten sprechen hören.

„Tatsächlich schufen sie nicht eure Körper, sondern besuchten Cauldron, den Kessel, wo sie beteten, um Hilfe in einer Krise zu erhalten, die ihr und mein Königreich bedrohte. Der Kessel und seine lebensspendende Kraft erhörten ihr Flehen und so erhielten sie alle einen Kristall, der an ihre Planeten und ihre Kräfte gebunden war, jeder mit einem einzigartigen Talent. Diese Kristalle nutzten sie im Kampf gegen das Böse und konnten so den Frieden wahren."

Die Senshi sahen unglaublich zu, wie ihre Kristalle geboren wurden und die Göttinen kämpften. Es sah nicht viel anders aus, als ihre alltäglichen Kämpfe gegen Schatten und Dämonen.

„Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein neues Unglück unser Königreich bedrohte. Die Königin gebar Zwillinge, die eine schön und blond wie das Licht, die andere blass und schwarzhaarig und kaum lebensfähig. Sie lebte von der Energie der anderen, mit der sie über eine unzertrennliche magische Nabelschnur verbunden war.

Sailor Mars erkannte als erste in den Kindern Nikkoko und Shadow.

„Das bist du, Nikkoko..." sie sah das Mädchen mit ganz anderen Augen an, jetzt verstehend, dass sie mit ihnen auf einer Stufe stand.

„Also bist du eine Prinzessin...aber welchen Königreiches? Nicht der Erde, oder? Das hier sieht nicht so aus..." Sie sah sich um. Zwar war die Landschaft der der Erde sehr ähnlich, aber die Gewächse waren alle fremdartig, weder sie noch Mercury konnten auch nur eine Blume zuordnen, auch wenn sie meinten, eine Osterglocke gesehen zu haben.

Nikkoko kicherte. „Nein, nein, ich bin nicht die Prinzessin der Erde. Auch dieses Königreich war damals noch nicht das, was es zu Zeiten des Mondreiches war.

Nein, ich bin die Prinzessin des Lichtes, mein Königreich ist die Sonne und ich bin die rechtmäßige Hüterin des Goldkristalls, des Schatzes meiner Familie und die Quelle meiner Macht. Ich war die Kriegerin des Sonnenaufgangs, Senshi no nikko, und die Reinkarnation der lange vergessenen Göttin, die uns alle ins Leben rief. Tatsächlich habe ich die Macht, Leben entstehen zu lassen, ich kann einer unfruchtbaren Frau die Fruchtbarkeit zurückgeben und in gewissen Schranken Tote zum Leben erwecken. Ich bin Sailor Sun, die erste und mächtigste Sailor Senshi, die noch vor Galaxia existierte."

tbc...

kommt schon, nach 5 Kapiteln an einem Tag muss auch mal Schluss sein... deshalb ist es das für heute, mit Shadows Schicksal mache ich dann in Kapitel 18 weiter und dann gehts in die Endphase

also, man liest sich!

Nics


	19. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18:

„Es war nicht immer leicht, den Frieden in dieser Zeit zu wahren. Das Universum war noch jung und Sailor Senshi gab es auch noch nicht, meine Mutter war nicht dazu fähig, den Goldkristall einzusetzen und starb so während eines Kampfes. Und ab dann begann das Unheil..."

_Die Bevölkerung der Sonne war in tiefe Trauer um Königin Solis versunken. Zwar war der unbekannte Feind besiegt, doch das Königreich stand vor einer weiteren Krise; Die Töchter der verstorbenen Königin waren als Zwillinge per Gesetz gleichberechtigt, den Thron zu erben und neue Königin der Sonne und des Goldkristalls zu werden, der sich in einer der beiden Zwillingsschwester wieder manifestiert haben musste._

Nur wenige Stunden nach dem Tod der Königin trafen sich der Rat und die Zwillinge im Thronsaal.

„_Prinzessin Soleija und Prinzessin Shadow, wir bedauern den Tod Eurer Mutter zutiefst und verstehen die Lage, in der Ihr Euch nun befindet, aber dennoch müssen wir über die Nachfolge der Königin bestimmen."_

_Sarino, der Vorsitzende des Rates, schaute von einer Prinzessin zur anderen._

_Schweigen herrschte im Saal und es war Soleija, die als erste das Wort ergriff. „Sarino, wir sind Zwillinge und sind seit unserer Geburt durch ein magisches Band verbunden, wir können doch hier nicht zwischen Shadow und mir entscheiden. Ich finde, wir sollten uns den Thron teilen!"_

_Shadow sah ihre Schwester leicht verwundert an, sagte jedoch nichts._

_Sarino schüttelte traurig den Kopf._

„_Leider geht das nicht, Hoheit, denn es kann nur eine Königin den Thron besteigen und den Kristall beherrschen."_

_Wieder trat Schweigen ein, bis eine junge Adelige, die ihre todkranke Mutter bei dieser Ratssitzung vertrat, schließlich vortrat._

„_Weise Räte, Hoheiten, jedes Kind kennt die Legende, die sich um die Prophezeiung rankt, die einer früheren Königin einst gemacht wurde. Sie besagte, dass der Goldkristall durch eine junge Prinzessin eines Tages seine volle Macht entfalten würde. Eine Macht, von der alle Generationen bis zu diesem Moment nur träumen konnten und die bis ans Ende aller Zeiten im Universum unerreicht sein sollte. Die Legende besagt auch, dass die Prinzessin Haare wie Gold haben und in Schönheit unerreicht sein soll."_

_Sarino schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Eure Geschichtskenntnisse in allen Ehren, doch was hat das Ganze mit Prinzessin Soleija und Prinzessin Shadow zu tun?"_

„_Ich denke, dass Prinzessin Soleija die Prinzessin aus der Prophezeiung ist.", war die knappe, aber deutliche Aussage._

_Shadows Gesicht erhärtete sich. „Wieso ausgerechnet Soleija? Auch ich könnte die prophezeite Prinzessin sein, wir sind Zwillinge!"_

_Sarino sah sie rätselnd an, doch die junge Adlige, ihr Name war Amalthea, war noch zu jung, um zu wissen, dass man seine Gedanken manchmal lieber für sich behielt. „Niemand würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, Euch für die Prinzessin aus der Prophezeiung zu halten, Lady Shadow, denn obwohl Ihre Majestäten Zwillinge sind, sind sie doch so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht! Ihr seid dunkel, Soleija ist strahlend wie die Sonne selbst, die ist wie verkörpertes Licht. Noch dazu ist sie mutig und intelligent, während Ihr euch immer im Schatten hieltet, oft kränkeltet und im Unterricht meist durch Abwesenheit glänztet!"_

„Von diesem Moment an war mein Schicksal, und auch das Shadows, besiegelt. Amalthea kannte nämlich den zweiten, wesentlich dunkleren Teil der Prophezeiung nicht, auch Shadow wusste nichts davon, doch meine Mutter hatte es mir einst erzählt. Die Prinzessin würde nicht alleine kommen, ein dunkler Schatten würde mit ihr durchs Leben gehen. Eine dunkle Gefahr, der sie nicht entkommen kann, denn dort wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten."

Die Senshi sahen sie unruhig an und es fiel Nikkoko sichtlich schwer, weiterzusprechen.

„Noch am selben Tag fand man hinaus, dass ich tatsächlich den Goldkristall in mir trug und damit als neue Königin feststand. Shadow, immer ehrgeizig und missgünstig anderen gegenüber, vor allem mir, da ich ihr durch unsere Ähnlichkeit immer wieder vor Augen führte, wie unvollkommen sie in der Ansicht unseres Volkes war, veränderte sich mit jedem Tag mehr.

War sie vorher schwach und kränklich gewesen und hatte ich sie oft mit meiner Energie stützen müssen, entwickelte sie jetzt eine nahezu unheimliche Kraft. Das blieb unbemerkt, da sie sich völlig in sich zurückzog und niemand mehr an sie herankam."

Nikkoko starrte in die Ferne.

„Was passierte dann? Und wie kam der Goldkristall zu Mamoru?" fragte Sailor Moon mitten in die Stille hinein und riss Nikkoko damit abermals aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nun, sie verschwand eines Tages. Es war ihr irgendwie gelungen, das magische Band zwischen uns ganz und gar zu durchtrennen, sodass ich sie auch nicht mehr aufspüren konnte. Natürlich suchten wir überall nach ihr, doch als wir sie nicht fanden, gaben wir die Suche auf und lebten glücklich und zufrieden. Ich lernte einen jungen Prinzen kennen. Sein Name war Seiyolan, ein mächtiger Krieger, der mit seiner Tante, der Königin seines Planeten, und seinen beiden Schwestern, einer begabten Heilerin und einer Künstlerin (A.N.: Maker...na ja, was soll ich sie sonst sein lassen?), zu einem meiner Bälle eingeladen war. Wir verliebten uns und die Verlobung war relativ schnell beschlossene Sache. Den Räten gefiel das außerordentlich, da ich bereits unzählige Kandidaten abgelehnt hatte."

Nikkokos Blick fiel auf Seiya. „Du kannst dir denken, wer Seiyolan und seine beiden Schwestern waren, oder?"

Seiya nickte und schaute betroffen zu Boden. „Mhm, das ist wohl auch der Grund, weshalb ich mich nicht mehr verwandeln kann, ich bin keine Sailor Senshi, ich bin tatsächlich ein Mann, nicht nur hier auf der Erde." Nikkoko nickte. „So ist es, Healer und Maker sind deine Schwestern, und Kakyuu war damals deine Tante."

„Doch wieso wurde Seiya dann als Frau und Senshi wiedergeboren? Und warum kamst du nicht ebenso zurück? Die Sonne war ein toter Stern, dort war, so sagen Sailor Moon und die Senshi zumindest, auch zu Zeiten des Silberreiches kein Leben! Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz..." Healer, generell sehr impulsiv, brauste auf.

„Ich verstehe eure Verwirrung. Und ihr habt Recht, wenn ihr sagt, dass zu Zeiten des Silberreichs auf der Sonne kein Leben herrschte, denn wir lebten ja schon lange vor dieser Zeit und siedelten schließlich um, als unser friedliches Leben beendet wurde. Und das wurde es, von heute auf morgen. Nun, eigentlich nicht ganz, denn ich hätte es früher merken müssen. Ich bekam Albträume, immer stärker, und sie begannen, mich zu verändern. Als ich bemerkte, was geschah, war es schon fast zu spät. Shadow hatte einen Weg gefunden, mich über diese Träume zu beeinflussen und meine Seele zu vergiften, damit der Goldkristall ihr gehörte. Ich traf sie einmal im Traum. Es war schrecklich, sie war nur noch ein dunkler Schatten voller Hass, ihr Körper schien sich mehr und mehr zu verlieren und es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich in ein Schattenwesen verwandeln würde."

Sailor Mercury schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Allein die Vorstellung war schon grässlich! Doch leider war der Schrecken noch nicht vorbei.

„Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich musste den Goldkristall aus ihrer Reichweite schaffen. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, dies zu schaffen, sah ich darin, mich von ihm zu trennen und mein Leben damit meinem Volk und dem Frieden zu opfern. So rief ich Gaia, die Göttin der Erde, zu mir. Sie brachte ihren Sohn, der mir geeigneter schien als sie, den Kristall zu tragen, da er noch nicht zu sehr auf seinen eigenen eingestimmt war. Und so geschah es dann. Ich gab ihm meinen Kristall und platzierte seinen im Thron der Sonne. Ich starb daraufhin und ließ alle meine Freunde und Seiyolan zurück. Shadow war damit nicht besiegt, sie griff an und zerstörte einen Großteil des Königreiches, während der Rest wohl zur Erde nach Elysion auswanderte, wo sie weiterhin den Goldkristall schützten.

Nachdem die Präsenz meines Geistes vollkommen verschwunden war, starb auch Shadow, denn ohne mich konnte sie nicht leben. Somit war meine Geschichte vorüber. Die Göttinen, die einst meiner Mutter gedient hatten, waren auch sterblich und nachdem ich, ihr Leitstern, gestorben war, lebten sie nicht mehr lange, sondern verbanden sich mit ihren Planeten, auf denen sie bis heute ruhen. Die Erde entwickelte sich weiter, Endymion, dem ich den Kristall gegeben hatte, starb früh und wurde erst Jahrtausende später erneut geboren, zur Zeit, als die Kristalle der Göttinen sich längst verselbstständigt hatten und den neuen Stern des Universums schützten. Das Silberreich war erstanden, und mit ihm eine Macht, die zumindest teilweise der des Goldkristalls entsprach."

„Was dann geschah, wissen wir, denn auch unser Königreich wurde angegriffen und zerstört.", warf Sailor Venus ein.

„Ja, und nein. Denn ihr wisst nicht alles. Tatsächlich war es Shadow, die irgendwie wieder auferstanden war und dunkle Mächte auf euch gehetzt hatte, die dem Prinzen seinen Kristall nehmen sollten. Ihr Plan schlug fehl, das Silberreich wurde zerstört und die Geschichte begann erneut, doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. Da Shadow und ich miteinander verbunden sind, wachte auch ich wieder auf, als das Silberreich zerstört wurde, und wurde irgendwie in den Zauber des Silberkristalls miteingeschlossen, damit ich hier und jetzt in dieser Zeit meine Bestimmung erfüllen kann. Shadow darf den Kristall nicht behalten, nicht so, wie sie jetzt ist!"

„Also werden wir kämpfen!" sagte Sailor Juppiter kampfbereit.

„Ja, wir stehen dir bei!" bekräftigte auch Sailor Moon.

Nikkoko lächelte erfreut.

„Ich danke euch, Sailor Senshi. Wir werden es sicherlich gemeinsam schaffen, den Schatten zu besiegen, damit nicht auch noch die Erde von ihm zerstört wird!"


	20. Kapitel 19

Lang, lang ist's her, aber endlich kommt hier das nächste Kapitel! Ich will doch mal zusehen, dass ich meine ganzen Stories nach und nach abschließe... Und danach dann neue anfange

Kapitel 19:

Eine Stunde später saßen Nikkoko und Endymion im Dunkeln in dessen Appartment, schweigend.

Die anderen Senshi waren gegangen, um noch einige wenige Stunden zu schlafen, bevor sie sich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang im Park treffen wollten.

Es war nicht schwer gewesen, einen Ort ausfindig zu machen, an dem sie nach Shadow suchen konnten, denn auch der böseste und verdorbenste Charakter fühlt sich seiner Heimat zugehörig und so war es verständlich, dass die Senshi mit der Sonnenprinzessin dorthin zurückkehren mussten, wo alles begonnen hatte- zum Thronsaal im Palast des Sonnenvolkes.

Nikkoko fühlte sich etwas mulmig bei der ganzen Sache. Kaum war die magische Aura, die sie umgeben hatte, als sie den Senshi ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, von ihr abgefallen, war sie nicht mehr als Nikkoko Senshino, eine Studentin, nichts weiter.

Und obwohl der Teil in ihr, der Soleija war, darum wusste, dass es keine Rolle spielte, wie oft sie wiedergeboren wurde, in welcher Form auch immer, dass sie immer die gleiche Person bleiben würde, schrie der Teil, der als Nikkoko Senshino auf der Erde gelebt hatte, danach, alle diese Dinge über magische Kristalle zu vergessen, aus dem Alptraum zu erwachen, in dem sie sich befand, und einfach nur weiter Eiskunstlauf machen zu können und nebenbei den Verlag ihres Vaters zu übernehmen, wie es ihr in diesem Leben vorbestimmt war.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

„Prinzessin, wer war dieses blonde Mädchen, das mich Mamoru nannte?", Endymions Frage durchbrach die Stille und Nikkoko, die auf der Fensterbank saß, und still in die Weite des Himmels gestarrt hatte, zuckte erschreckt zusammen.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich schuldig. Schuldig dafür, dass sie dem kleinen Jungen damals den Kristall gegeben hatte, was, im Falle ihres Erwachen, unweigerlich zu einem Erinnerungsverlust seinerseits führen musste, wenn sie den Goldkristall zurückforderte.

Sie schwor sich selbst, dass sie den Goldkristall wohlbehalten zurückholen würde, um Endymion sein Leben zurückzugeben, selbst, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie vielleicht nicht zurückkehren würde.

„Frag nicht, Prinz der Erde, du wirst deine Erinnerungen wiederbekommen. Ich verspreche es dir. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, um dir deine Dienste zu vergelten."

Damit kehrte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein und langsam warteten sie darauf, dass es Zeit wurde, in den Park zu gehen.

Einige Blocks weiter wachten auch die Three Lights und sahen den gleichen Himmel, den Nikkoko in Mamorus Appartment betrachtete.

„Ich kann mich wieder ein wenig daran erinnern. Ihr wart so ein schönes Paar! Die Königin der Sonne und du, der Prinz unseres Sternensystems. Ich weiß noch, wie sehr ich dich darum beneidet hatte, dass du aus Liebe heiraten konntest, während ich einfach keinen passenden Partner fand." Yaten lächelte. „Zu schade, dass sie damals starb, ich wäre gerne Tante geworden."

Seiya antwortete nicht. Es war zu schmerzhaft, sich an den Moment zu erinnern, in dem Soleija von ihm Abschied genommen hatte.

„Was, wenn sie sich erneut opfert? Was, wenn sie wieder geht, wo ich sie doch gerade erst gefunden habe?", fragte er die beiden anderen, doch sie wussten keine Antwort darauf.

„Dieses Mal werde ich nicht ohne sie weiterleben! Und wenn es sein muss, gehe ich mit ihr in den Tod!", fügte Seiya nach einer Weile hinzu, und es war ihm bitterernst damit.

In Juuban wälzte Usagi sich in ihrem Bett herum und fand einfach keinen Schlaf.

„Luna, ich verstehe das nicht. Immer gibt es neue Feinde, nie ist Ruhe auf der Erde, nie können wir in Frieden leben!

Und jetzt hat Mamoru auch noch seine Erinnerungen verloren! Ich will, dass das alles aufhört! Warum nur hat Soleija den Goldkristall damals nicht einfach vernichtet, dann wäre dies alles nicht passiert!"

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie brauchte Lunas vorwurfsvollen Blick nicht einmall zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ungerecht war.

„Usagi, Soleija hat uns alles erklärt! Sie hat ihr eigenes Leben geopfert, damit die Menschen damals geschützt waren. Sie hat ihr Königreich opfern müssen und nun muss sie gegen ihre eigene Schwester kämpfen. Glaub nicht, dass ihr das leicht fällt!"

Usagi schluckte.

„Ich weiß, Luna, es tut mir leid...", sagte sie leise.

Luna rollte sich neben ihr zusammen und sagte ihr, dass sie versuchen sollte zu schlafen, doch leider war das nicht möglich und so blieb sie wach und grübelte vor sich hin.

Kurz vor der Dämmerung liefen aus den unterschiedlichsten Teilen Tokyos die Freundinnen um Usagi in den kleinen Park, in dem sie sich treffen wollten.

Sie waren nicht allein auf der Straße, Tokyo war eine Stadt, die niemals schlief, und so fielen sie nicht auf, aber dennoch fühlten sie die Anspannung und den Ernst der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, als wenn ein schwerer Stein auf ihren Schultern lag und sie zu erdrücken drohte.

Nikkoko und Endymion erwarteten die Senshi bereits im Park.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte die ehemalige Sonnenprinzessin tonlos.

Die anderen Senshi sahen sie an und nickten ihr zu.

„Wir sind bereit, Nikkoko.", sagte Usagi und lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an, woraufhin sich ihr Gesicht merklich aufhellte.

„Also dann, verwandeln wir uns und kämpfen wir!"

Und so nahmen sie ihre magischen Gegenstände und riefen allesamt ihre Schutzplaneten um Kraft an.

Wenig später standen dort, wo kurz zuvor noch eine Gruppe ganz normaler Teenager gestanden hatte, die berühmten Sailor Senshi, der Prinz der Erde, zwei Star Lights, Sailor Sun und der Sternenprinz Seiya, bereit zum Kampf.

Sie stellten sich in Position und genau mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl teleportierten sie sich in Shadows Reich, das ehemalige Königreich des Lichtes.

Währenddessen brach in Tokyo ein neuer Tag an und die Bevölkerung ging den üblichen Tagesgeschäften nach, ohne zu wissen, dass ein erneuter Kampf um das Schicksal des Planeten ausgetragen wurde.

Sailor Moon sah sich um.

Sie waren in einem Garten vor dem Palast gelandet, den sie auch schon von Nikkokos Erzählungen her kannten und in welchem Soleija damals die schwierige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ihr Leben zu opfern.

Doch es sah alles so anders aus. Die Blumen waren verdorrt und es roch modrig. So weit sie auch schauten, sahen sie Tod und Vernichtung. Teils konnten sie noch die Überreste von menschlichen Knochen, die langsam zu Staub zerfielen, erkennen.

Vom Glanz und von der Pracht des Königreichs des Lichts war nichts mehr übriggeblieben.

Als Sailor Sun das sah, brach sie zitternd zusammen.

Seiya eilte an ihre Seite.

„Was ist denn nur mit dir? Du wusstest doch, was dich hier erwarten musste."

Sun nickte.

Ja, sie hatte es gewusst, doch es war etwas anderes, es zu wissen, als es selbst zu sehen.

Zudem spürte sie, dass sie nicht mehr lange würde leben können, wenn sie nicht bald ihren Kristall zurückbekam.

„Ja, ich weiß. Und wir haben auch nicht wirklich viel Zeit. Shadow wird den Kristall bald völlig verdorben haben, und dann ist alles zu spät und bis das Universum dann kollabiert, wird Dunkelheit herrschen.

Wir müssen also etwas tun, und das schnell!"

Ihre Worte ließen nun wirklich keinen Zweifel mehr an der Dringlichkeit ihres Kampfes aufkommen und so liefen sie auf den Palast zu, der immer noch weiß strahlte und einen geradezu gehässigen Gegensatz zu der Öde darstellte, in welcher sich der Rest des Königreichs befand.

Im Inneren des Palastes umfing sie nur Dunkelheit und eine beängstigende Stille.

Obwohl der Palast noch hell strahlte nach außen hin, war die Atmosphäre innen genauso verderbt und verrottet wie die Gärten draußen.

„Was will Shadow nur mit einem Königreich, in dem niemand mehr lebt?" fragte Sailor Jupiter geschockt.

Leider konnte ihr das niemand beantworten.

„Das ist so schrecklich unheimlich hier!" weinte Sailor Moon vor sich hin. „Oh, komm schon, Sailor Moon, du bist schon so lange eine Sailor Senshi, du hast schlimmeres erlebt! Du brauchst doch keine Angst vor ein wenig Dunkelheit zu haben!" fauchte Sailor Mars ungeduldig. „Ich hab auch keine Angst, Mars, ich finde die Stimmung hier nur sehr bedrohlich!"

Mars schwieg. Die frühere Prinzessin des Mondes hatte nicht unrecht- es lag etwas in der Luft, dass auch sie spürte und ihr nicht gefiel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde an diesem Tag über das Schicksal der Galaxie entschieden.

Sie sprach das aber besser nicht aus, trotz der unangenehmen Stille, die jetzt herrschte.

„Wir müssen zum Zentrum des Palastes kommen. Das ist der Thronsaal..." Sailor Suns Stimme verriet in keiner Weise, wie aufgeregt sie war, aber ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig, als wenn sie weinen würde.

Sailor Moon legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sei nicht traurig. Der Palast wird wieder erstrahlen, wenn wir mit Shadow fertig sind!"

Sun senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

Als wenn das so einfach wäre!

Sie hatte es nicht gesagt, aber mit dem rasanten Tempo, in dem Shadow die Atmosphäre der Sonne vergiftete und sich erneut schwarze Sonnenflecken ausbreiteten, würden sie vielleicht zu spät kommen, selbst wenn sie Shadow besiegen konnten.

Trotzdem stellte Sailor Sun sich eine Frage: Wie sollte sie einen Feind besiegen, der eigentlich ein Teil von ihr selbst war?

Schweigend machte sich die kleine Gesellschaft auf, in den Thronsaal zu gelangen.

Durch Türen und Gänge führte ihr Weg, doch seltsamerweise wurden sie nicht aufgehalten.

„Das ist zu einfach. Sie hält uns nicht einmal versuchsweise auf. Ich traue der Sache nicht!" sagte Venus und sah sich skeptisch um.

„Mercury, kannst du mit deinem Computer etwas feststellen?"

Sailor Mercury tat ihr Bestes und tippte wie wild auf ihrer Tastatur herum, während Sailor Sun und die anderen sich weiter umsahen.

Sun begann leicht zu frösteln.

„Spürt ihr das auch?" fragte sie die anderen Senshi, die sie nur verwundert ansahen.

Sailor Mars schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was denn?"

Doch noch bevor Sailor Sun antworten konnte, fror sie immer mehr. Etwas kam auf sie zu, sie konnte es fühlen, wie etwas nach ihr griff, und sie in die Dunkelheit ziehen wollte.

„Nein..." keuchte sie entsetzt, als sie erkannte, was geschah, aber leider war es bereits zu spät.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann zu beben, der weiße Marmor, der bisher gespenstisch schön und unversehrt ausgesehen hatte, wurde von Rissen durchzogen und die Senshi fielen nach und nach zu Boden.

Das Beben dauerte jedoch nicht lange, und so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder.

„Was war das nur?" fragte Sailor Moon in die erneute unheimliche Stille hinein, doch niemand konnte ihr antworten.

Und dann hörten sie es.

Ganz deutlich.

Schritte hallten durch den Flur, das Klappern von Absätzen war zu hören, jemand kam näher, immer näher.

Sailor Sun erstarrte vor Angst, denn sie spürte instinktiv, was, oder besser wer, dort um die Ecke kommen würde.

„Schnell, ihr müsst hier weg! Sie werden euch töten!" Sun schrie in heller Panik und die anderen Senshi sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Bitte, Sailor Moon, bring sie hier weg! Das überlebt ihr nicht!"

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie einen Blick zu Seiya warf.

„Bitte, verschwindet hier, ich halte sie auf! Es ist sowieso alles meine Schuld!"

Die anderen sahen sie verständnislos an.

„Beruhige dich! Wir haben noch jeden Feind besiegt und auch Shadow wird das nicht ändern!", sagte Sailor Venus und zwinkerte der Kriegerin des Sonnenlichtes aufmunternd zu, welche niemals mehr dazu kam zu sagen, dass sie nicht Shadow fürchtete, sondern die vier Gestalten, welche jetzt in den Korridor bogen und die Gruppe böse anblickte.

Sailor Sun schluchzte, denn es tat ihr körperlich weh, die vier Frauen zu sehen, die jetzt nur noch ein Ziel kannten- die Vernichtung der Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als sie sah, wer da hinein kam.

„Meine Güte, sie tragen die selben Planetenzeichen wie wir!"

„Und sie sehen uns sogar ähnlich!" fügte Mars hinzu.

Sailor Mercury schaute ungläubig auf ihren Computer. „Und ihre Aura entspricht der unseren! Das ist unmöglich! Es ist, als wären sie unser Spiegel!"

Eine der vier Frauen, sie hatte schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, trug das Zeichen des Mars auf ihrer Stirn und war in ein rotes Seidenkleid gekleidet.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir eure Schöpfer sind!" Stolz schüttelte die Sprecherin ihr rabenschwarzes Haar und lächelte kalt auf sie nieder, bis dann die nächste Frau im grünen Samtkleid neben ihr den Satz zu Ende führte.

„Und wir werden eure Vernichter sein!"

Es benötigte nur ein Fingerschnippen der vier uralten Göttinen und die Verwandlung der vier Senshi des inneren Kreises fiel von ihnen ab und zurück blieben nur vier machtlose Schulmädchen.

„Na, habt ihr euch das nicht immer gewünscht? Was nützen die ganzen magischen Kräfte denn, wenn ihr dadurch doch nur Kummer und Leid erfahren müsst..."

Venus trat zu Minako und schaute ihr ins Gesicht, ein fast trauriger Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.

„Gleiches gilt für euch, Kinder. Auch ihr solltet nicht hier sein und mit Kräften spielen, die euch über den Kopf wachsen.", warf Merkuria ein, deren Augen kalt wie Eis glänzten. Sie machte eine kurze Handbewegung und legte eine magische Barriere um Sailor Moon, Seiya, Star Maker, Star Healer und Endymion.

„Doch es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, auch euch zu töten, denn wir haben euch nicht geschaffen." Jupiteras Blick verlor sich, als sie auf eine Wandmalerei sah.

Das Gemälde zeigte eine junge Prinzessin Soleija, Hand in Hand mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester. „So kann es niemals sein. Es ist zuviel Verantwortung, die Kraft von Licht und Dunkelheit in je einer Person zu verankern. Kein denkendes und fühlendes Wesen kann dies bewältigen." Eine Träne fiel zu Boden und die uralte Göttin des Donners sah ihre Senshi an. „Und deshalb müsst ihr alle sterben, denn wenn nirgends mehr Licht ist, wird es kein Leid mehr geben. Denn bedenke, wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten."


	21. Kapitel 20

Hallo werte Leser!

Ein besonderer Gruß geht diesmal an Little Angel. Ich hatte auch versucht, auf die angegebene Email Adresse zu deinem ersten Review damals zu antworten, aber ich bekam das Mail zurück... Nun ja, es freut mich, dass du trotz langer Wartezeit noch dabei bist

Hier ist dann jetzt das neue, wenn auch kurze Kapitel.

Wir nähern uns dem Finale mit großen, großen, ja, fast schon riesigen Schritten! Ich weiß, das hatte ich schon vorher gesagt, aber da hatte ich den Auftritt der vier Göttinen noch nicht auf der Rechnung

Also dann, viel Spaß dabei!

Nics

Kapitel 20:

Es lag etwas im Blick der Göttin, dass Sailor Moon aufblicken ließ. Die mächtige und uralte Frau vor ihr schien fast so etwas wie Bedauern zu empfinden.

„Aber warum können wir denn nicht einfach so weiterleben wie bisher? Wieso wollt ihr uns vernichten? Wir haben nichts getan, rein gar nichts! Wir wollen doch nur in Frieden leben, wir wollen keinen Krieg!" rief sie und ihre Stimme klang durch die Barriere, die sie umgab, merkwürdig dumpf.

Healer legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass es gut sein, Sailor Moon, ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf dich hören wollen."

Sailor Moon warf der weißhaarigen Senshi einen giftigen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir es nicht versuchen sollten! Sie sind auch nicht soviel anders als wir! Auch sie beherbergen die Kräfte ihres Planeten.." „Schweig!", fuhr ihr Mercuria resulut ins Wort.

„Sailor Moon, du und deine Seele, ihr seid noch jung, du weißt noch nicht, was es bedeutet, die Qualen der eigenen Existenz zu tragen und immer und immer wieder in der Hoffnung auf Frieden enttäuscht zu werden! Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten, doch dort, wo kein Licht ist, herrscht Frieden und Ruhe!"

Jede einzelne der vier Göttinen ließ jetzt ein fein geschliffenes und weißlich hell leuchtendes Schwert erscheinen, das mit den jeweils passenden Edelsteinen am Griff reich verziert war.

Seiya japste entsetzt. „Die wollen doch nicht das tun, was ich glaube, dass sie es tun wollen?" Ein Blick in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde und des verwirrten Endymion zeigte, dass auch sie die gleiche Vermutung hatten.

„Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Nikkoko, verdammt, halt sie auf!"

Doch das blonde Mädchen hockte nur weinend auf dem Boden und versuchte, nach Luft zu ringen, was ihr mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schwerer fiel. Shadows Einfluss auf den Goldkristall schien zuzunehmen.

„Ich kann nicht, Seiya. Für mich sind sie Göttinen und, was noch wichtiger ist, Freunde meiner Mutter und meine Beschützerinnen und Lehrerinnen. Wie kann ich sie denn angreifen?"

Da drehte sich die Göttin des Feuers zu ihr herum und ein Lächeln zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Warmherzig betrachtete sie die ehemalige Königin der Sonne.

„Auch du bist eine Göttin, Herrin des Lichts, du bist dir dessen nur nicht bewusst. Und das ist das wahrlich tragische an der Geschichte. Das Leben entsteht und endet im Licht, und du bist das Licht, Soleija."

Die Göttin redete Nikkoko bewusst nicht bei ihrem irdischen Namen an. „Also musst auch du sterben eines Tages. Aber erst, wenn es kein Leben mehr im Universum gibt, denn du bist diejenige, die das Leben vernichten muss, dass einst durch die Macht, die du ererbt hast, entstanden ist."

Mitleid spiegelte sich im Gesicht der Göttin und sie machte eine segnende Geste in Richtung des verängstigten blonden Mädchens.

„Du wirst noch viel Leid erfahren, und dann wirst du sehen, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten." Venus hob ihre Hand und winkte der Senshi des Lichts. „Dies hier ist nicht dein Kampfschauplatz. Du musst die schwierigste aller Prüfungen bestehen, doch nicht hier. Geh, und erfülle deine Bestimmung." Damit ließ sie die nun völlig verwirrte Nikkoko verschwinden.

Seiya brach zusammen.

„Was hast du nur mit ihr gemacht? Bring sie zurück! Sofort!" Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

Da wurde das Gesicht der Göttin wieder hart. „Sei still, Sternenprinz. Soleija lebt noch. Und auch ihr werdet noch eine Weile leben, ganz im Gegensatz zu diesen Vieren!"

Und so schwangen sie die Schwerter, erbarmungslos und ohne den Funken Hoffnung, der sonst sogar in den Augen der Kriegerin der Stille widerschien.

Diese vier Göttinen waren für die Senshi des inneren Kreises zum Überbringer des Todes geworden. Und als ihr Licht verlosch, verblassten auch die Gestalten der Göttinen und verschwanden im Dunkel des Universums.

Zurück blieben völlig verstörte Star Lights, Sailor Moon, deren Blick beim Anblick des Todes ihrer Freundinnen stumpf geworden war, und Endymion, der, obwohl er seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte, ebenfalls spürte, dass hier etwas Entsetzliches geschehen war.

Nikkoko hatte das erbarmungslose Gemetzel nicht mit ansehen müssen, doch sie spürte, als ihre Leben verloschen und weinte stumm um sie, während sie versuchte, sich in der Dunkelheit, in der Venus sie abgesetzt hatte, zurechtzufinden und zu orientieren.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet!"

tbc...

Ich hatte ja gesagt, es ist kurz! Aber besser, als weiterhin warten zu müssen :D

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Nics


	22. Kapitel 21 Epilog

So meine Lieben,

hier ist dann das letzte Kapitel, inklusive Epilog. Endlich fertig! Ich weiß auch nicht, ich wusste eigentlich, wie es ausgehen sollte, aber mir fiel nicht ein, wie ich das nun auch zu Papier bringen konnte.

Jetzt ist es aber da und ich wünsche ich viel Spaß!

Gewidmet ist dieses Kapitel diesmal Little-Angel für die ganzen Reviews. Ich hätte dir gern als Mail geantwortet, aber leider sind die Reviews alle anonym.

So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen...üblicher Disclaimer: Storyline und neue Charas sind meine, der Rest gehört Frau Takeuchi.

Kleiner Tipp: Sehr inspirierend zum Schreiben war das Theme zu "Requiem for a Dream". Macht euch das beim Lesen an, wenn ihr wollt

Kapitel 21:

Nikkoko schnappte nach Luft, ihrer Kehle entfuhr ein Röcheln.

Sie kannte die Stimme, die sie gerufen hatte. Es war ihre eigene, und dann doch wieder nicht. Shadow kicherte böse und kniete sich zu ihrer goldenen Schwester hinab.

Ein fahles Licht erschien in der Höhle, deren Konturen für Nikkoko nicht greifbar waren, da ihr inzwischen alles vor den Augen verschwamm.

Dennoch erkannte sie den Goldkristall, sein Licht verblasst und ergraut, als Shadow ihn aus ihrem Dekolleté zog.

„Das ist dein Leben, geliebte Schwester, und es verlischt, je länger ich es in den Händen halte."

Sie grinste, und es war kein nettes Grinsen.

„Du stirbst in genau sieben Minuten, wenn du den Kristall nicht bekommst. Du wirst ersticken, einfach ersticken und es wird sein, als wenn du niemals existiert hättest. Und dann, geliebte Schwester, gehört der Kristall mir, und damit seine Kraft, deine Kraft."

Nikkoko keuchte. Sie konnte nichts antworten, und wusste auch nicht, was sie gesagt hätte, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte.

Shadow kniete sich nieder und ergriff Nikkokos Kinn.

„Du siehst nun gar nicht mehr so perfekt aus, Schwester. Du bist nicht perfekt, du bist nur eine schwache junge Frau, die zufällig das Glück hatte, zuerst geboren worden zu sein!"

Schweigend schauten sie sich eine Weile lang an.

Dunkle Augen starrten voller Hass in Nikkokos gequälte blaue Augen und nur ein leises Keuchen erfüllte die Höhle.

Dann wandte sich Shadow plötzlich ab.

„Du hast noch drei Minuten, Schwesterherz."

Nikkoko blieb schwach auf dem Boden liegen und starrte ihre Schwester an. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange und tropfte zu Boden.

„Sh...Shadow...warum tust...du...das?", brachte sie hervor, ihre Stimme nur noch ein schwacher Abglanz ihrer Selbst.

Shadow drehte sich um. In den Augen einen Ausdruck, den Nikkoko nicht deuten konnte.

„Du hast immer noch die Kraft, etwas zu sagen? Schwester, ich muss sagen, du überraschst mich."

Nikkoko sah sie immer noch an.

„Warum?...Was bringt es dir, sie alle zu töten?"

Mehr und mehr Tränen kamen ihr, als sie an all die Opfer dachte, die Shadows Wahnsinn schon verlangt hatte. Die Sailor Senshi und Endymions Erinnerungen und wenn das so weiterging, jedes einzelne Menschenleben auf dem blauen Planeten, den sie alle schützen wollten. Und auch das alte Sonnenreich war untergegangen, weil sie damals keine andere Wahl sah, als sich selbst aufzugeben.

War das nun alles umsonst gewesen?

Sollte sie hier nun wieder sterben? Sollte es hier enden, damit alles für immer in Dunkelheit bleiben konnte? War das hier nun das Ende zu einer Tragödie, die mit dem Anfang des Universums begonnen hatte?

Vielleicht war das wirklich die beste Lösung. Süßes Vergessen, erholsame Stille.

Erschöpft schloss Nikkoko die Augen und sank zu Boden.

Sailor Moon starrte ins Nichts. Ihre Freundinnen waren tot und sie hatte nichts, gar nichts tun können, um sie vor ihrem Schicksal zu bewahren.

Sie hatte versagt!

Obwohl es nicht kalt war, begann sie zu zittern, schreckliche Weinkrämpfe schüttelten sie.

„Sailor Moon..." Sailor Star Maker versuchte, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, doch Sailor Moon schüttelte sie ab. „Ich will nicht mehr... wo ist denn noch der Sinn, wenn alle tot sind? Wen soll ich denn noch beschützen?"

In dem Moment gab Sailor Star Healer ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die durch den ganzen alten Sonnenpalast schallte.

„Mensch, Sailor Moon! Du bist die Mondprinzessin! Du hast unzählige Gegner bekämpft, wahrscheinlich kennt dich inzwischen jedes Kind auf diesem Planeten! Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach hier herumsitzen und aufgeben. Es kann gut sein, dass Nikoko unsere Hilfe braucht." Maker lenkte jetzt auch ein. „Sailor Moon... Wenn du auch noch aufgibst, wer soll denn dann den Planeten vor Shadow beschützen?"

Sailor Moon sah auf, doch als sie etwas sagen wollte, erschütterte das nächste Erdbeben den Palast. Die Mienen der Anwesenden verdüsterten sich. „Sieht aus, als sei das hier wirklich schlimm. Wenn die Sonne erlöschen sollte, ist die Erde verloren."

Seiya war der erste, der sich wieder aufrichtete. Er sah sich um.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Seht mal, die Mauern haben schon Risse." Er klang ruhig, gefasst, aber seine Tränen verrieten ihn.

„Und Nikkoko?" flüsterte Sailor Moon leise.

Niemand wusste darauf eine Antwort.

Es war auch nicht nötig, denn in diesem Moment brach die Hölle los. Der Boden brach auf, Flammen schnellten in die Höhe und die Erde erbebte erneut.

Sailor Moon wurde von einer Flammenwand eingeschlossen und sank bewusstlos zu Boden, Endymion, der bisher nur stumm bei ihr gestanden und sie beobachtet hatte, warf sich schützend über sie.

Er konnte die Star Lights nicht mehr sehen und so tat er das einzige, was dem jungen Prinzen blieb, dessen Königreich noch vor der Allianz mit dem Mond eine Allianz mit der Sonne hatte; Er betete.

„Ich bitte dich, Göttin des Lebens, mach, dass wir hier irgendwie herauskommen. Schütze den Planeten, heilige Mutter des Lichts."

Seine Worte gingen unter im Getöse des einstürzenden Palastes.

Nikkoko starrte ihrer Schwester in die Augen.

„Du hast noch eine Minute, Schwester, und dann bist du tot, ein für allemal." Shadow lachte.

Die junge Frau vor ihr schloss die Augen, sie hatte aufgegeben, sie war zu schwach, um sich noch zu wehren.

So sterbe ich also, dachte sie. Schade...

Und dann geschah etwas Unerklärliches.

Die Zeit um Nikkoko schien still zu stehen. Das Getöse des einstürzenden Palastes erreichte sie nicht mehr und als sie dachte, sie sei schon tot, hörte sie die Stimme Endymions. „...heilige Mutter des Lichts..."

Sie mischte sich mit anderen Stimmen, erst wenige, dann immer mehr, bis sie sie nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde versuchte sie noch, die Stimmen zu ordnen, versank jedoch im Chaos der tausenden von Stimmen.

Verwirrt überlegte sie, was sie da wahrnahm.

War sie tot, waren das die Stimmen von Engeln?

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis sie begriff.

Die Herrin des Lichts, das war sie, Soleija, die Königin der Sonne. Sie hörte die Stimmen der Menschen auf der Erde, die beteten, dass ihr Planet nicht zerstört wurde. Sie begriff auch, dass mit der Zerstörung der Sonne die Menschen auf der Erde nicht überleben würden.

Wütend versuchte sie, den Schleier aus Teilnahmslosigkeit abzuwerfen und in die Realität zurückzufinden, in der sie nun gleich sterben sollte.

Shadow durfte nicht gewinnen!

„...Denn wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten..." Wie ein Donnerschlag durchfuhr sie dieser Teil der Prophezeiung, den Hauch von Schicksal, der sie umgab. Das war die Lösung. Und sie hatte immer noch eine Minute.

Die junge Frau schlug die Augen wieder auf, jegliche Schwäche und Müdigkeit war daraus gewichen und sie blitzten wieder so blau wie der Himmel. Vor Shadow auf dem Boden lag nicht mehr Nikkoko Senshino, die Eisläuferin und Erbin, die verängstigt und orientierungslos durch die Welt wanderte, vor Shadow lag Soleija, die Herrin des Lichts und die Königin der Sonne.

Und sie war nicht bereit, dies einfach fortzuwerfen, nicht noch einmal.

Sie sah ihrer Schwester in die Augen.

„Nein, Shadow, du bist es, die verliert. Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten. Und genau das bist du, ein Schatten. Wenn ich sterbe, kannst auch du nicht mehr existieren, denn du bist mein ständiger Begleiter, meine dunkle Seite, ohne die auch ich nicht sein kann."

Shadow wirkte verunsichert. „Wieso kann ich nicht existieren, wenn du tot bist, Soleija? Wenn du nicht mehr existierst, bin ich die Herrin der Sonne!"

Soleija lächelte mitleidig.

„Oh nein, Shadow, wenn ich sterbe, erlischt der Kristall und wenn der Kristall erlischt, wird auch die Sonne verlöschen. Eine Supernova wird das Sonnensystem auslöschen und Sailor Saturn wird ihre Sense schwingen. Dann verschwindet alles ins Nichts. Wo Licht ist, da ist auch Schatten, doch wo kein Licht ist, kann kein Schatten sein, wo kein Schatten, dort ist kein Licht."

In Shadow zerbrach etwas, als sie erkannte, dass ihre Schwester Recht hatte. Sie sank in sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind und schluchzte.

„Dann habe ich einen Fehler gemacht? Schwester, habe ich einen Fehler gemacht? Ich wollte doch nur, dass man mich beachtet. Ich wollte... Ich wollte nicht immer nur der hässliche und unerwünschte Zwilling sein... Ich...ich hatte Angst, dass man mich vergessen würde... ich..."

Soleija legte den Zeigefinger an den Mund. „Scht, kleine Schwester, scht... Du wirst nicht vergessen werden. Du bist ein Teil von mir, so wie ich ein Teil von dir bin und Keine kann ohne die Andere überleben."

Damit stand sie auf und umarmte ihre Schwester, gerade in der letzten Sekunde, als das Chaos, welches inzwischen im Thronsaal regierte, auch diesen Kern des Palastes erreichte.

Die Höhle stürzte ein.

Das Licht verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. In dem Moment, als Soleija und Shadow einander umarmten, verschmolzen sie miteinander. Der Goldkristall zersprang in tausende kleine Stückchen und die Sonne drohte zu einer Supernova zu werden.

„Soleija..."

„Soleija..."

„SOLEIJA!"

Die Königin der Sonne schrak aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und fand sich in einer gnädigen Dunkelheit wieder. „Wo bin ich? Wurde die Sonne zerstört?"

„Nein, noch nicht, Herrin des Lebens. Sailor Saturn schwang ihre Sense, doch es gab eine unvorhergesehene Reaktion. Tod und Leben prallten aufeinander, die beiden reinsten und wildesten Kräfte im Universum.", sagte die Stimme, die sie geweckt hatte.

„Wer bist du? Und was soll das bedeuten?" Soelija kniff die Augen zusammen und vor ihr erschien eine durchscheinende Gestalt, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und die selbst für die mächtigsten Könige und Königinnen des Universums kaum mehr als eine Legende war; Sailor Pluto in ihrer Eigenschaft als Tochter des Chronos und Wächterin der Zeit.

Soleija überlegte, wer von ihnen nun die meiste Kraft besaß, Sailor Saturn als Wächterin des Todes, sie als Herrin des Lebens oder aber Sailor Saturn als Hüterin der Zeit.

„Wir können alle nicht existieren ohne die anderen beiden. Die Zeit existiert seitdem das Universum existiert und genauso lange sind Leben und Tod in der Welt. Wir drei sind die Urformen der Macht, und du hast erkannt, dass wir weder gut, noch böse sind. Du hast Shadow in dir aufgenommen und damit deine dunkle Seite akzeptiert. Niemand ist nur gut oder nur böse, auch und ganz besonders die Götter nicht. Denn auch wir töten und geben Leben, um es wieder auszulöschen, ganz wie es uns beliebt. Auch die Sailor Krieger sind nicht nur gut. Selbst sie töten, wenn auch, um viele Andere zu schützen. Und nicht einmal du, Herrin des Lebens, kannst gut sein, ohne das Böse zu kennen und zu akzeptieren. Gut ist, wer um das Böse weiß und sich gegen es entscheidet, nicht, wer es leugnet."

Soleija dachte nach.

„Und deshalb konnte Saturn mich nicht töten. Sie kann die Sense schwingen, wie sie es immer getan hat, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg als die Wiedergeburt mehr gab, doch sie kann nicht mich töten, da ich das Leben bin und ohne das Leben es keinen Tod geben kann, wodurch auch sie nicht existiert. Genau wie es keine Zeit mehr gibt, ohne dass Leben und Tod ihren Verlauf bestimmen."

In dem Moment wurde die Dunkelheit erleuchtet. Sailor Pluto und Soleija schwebten nun in einem warmen und angenehmen Licht, dass die Sonnenkönigin als das Licht erkannte, welches von ihrem eigenen Goldkristall ausging.

Sailor Pluto nickte. „Richtig, Soleija. Und aus dem Grund wurde die Zeit angehalten, damit du selbst wählen kannst."

Die Herrin des Lebens schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein, erfühlte sich und ihren Himmelskörper, suchte nach Schäden und kam zu einem niederschmetternden Ergebnis.

„Der Goldkristall hat den Druck der Vereinigung von Shadow und mir, den beiden Zwillingen, die niemals als zwei Wesen hätten geboren werden sollen, nicht verkraftet und ist zersplittert. Die Sonne und der Palast waren zu heftigen Eruptionen ausgesetzt. Sie ist nun zu kalt, um Leben zu spenden." Es klang nüchtern, und dennoch war Soleija unendlich traurig.

„Ich habe schon damals nicht gewollt, dass alles in diesem Sonnensystem sterben muss. Ich wollte sie alle beschützen. Jedes Lebewesen, angefangen vom Prinzen der Erde, bis hin zur noch ungeborenen Prinzessin des Mondes und den Menschen, die in beiden Königreichen lebten. Pluto... ist denn wirklich alles verloren?"

Sailor Pluto schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Göttin des Lichts. Denn auch der Tod ist letzten Endes immer ein Anfang. Solange es Hoffnung und Liebe in der Welt gibt, gibt es immer die Möglichkeit einer Wiedergeburt!"

Soleija wandte sich um und sah das lächelnde Gesicht der Herrin des Todes vor sich. „Die Sense ist geschwungen. Der Tod ist über die Welt gekommen, doch das Licht wird die Welt weiterhin erhellen."

Soleija nickte. Sie hatte sich entschieden.

Sie streckte ihren Geist aus. Da die Sonne zu kalt war, um Leben zu spenden, nutzte sie die Energie, die ihr noch zur Verfügung stand, um eine Eisdecke über die Erde zu ziehen.

Dann ließ sie ihren Geist zu Sailor Moon und Endymion wandern, die tot im Sonnenpalast lagen, Hand in Hand.

Sie gab Endymion mit einem Lächeln seine Erinnerungen zurück und hüllte die beiden dann in eine Kugel aus heilendem Licht, welche sie zum Mond sandte, gemeinsam mit den Kristallen der Sailor Kriegerinnen, welche sie neu entstehen ließ. Dort würden sie nun liegen, bis sie sich regeneriert hatten.

Als sie ihre Arbeit getan hatte, lächelte sie und hieß den Tod Willkommen.

Ihr Geist und ihre Seele verschmolzen mit den Stücken ihres Kristalls, als sie im Kessel des Lebens auf ihre Wiedergeburt wartete. Und sie würde wiedergeboren werden, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Denn sie war das Licht.

Knapp tausend Jahre später erwachte Sailor Moon aus ihrem Schlaf und fand die Erde unter einer Eisschicht vor.

Und während sie so die blaue Kugel unter sich betrachtete und beschloss, diese Perle des Universums aus ihrem langen Traum zu holen, verwandelte sie sich in Neo-Queen Serenity.

Dem Drama, das sich einst in diesem Teil des Universums zugetragen hatte, war ein Ende gesetzt.

Das magische Licht des Silberkristalls weckte die Erde aus ihrem Schlummer. Kristalltokio wurde gebaut und Frieden kehrte ein, auch, wenn die Erbauung der Stadt nicht immer einfach war-doch dies ist eine andere Geschichte, und soll ein anderes Mal erzählt werden.

ENDE

Epilog:

„Serenity...lauf nicht so schnell...du musst dich doch jetzt schonen!"

Die Stimme des Königs schallte durch den Palast, während er Mühe hatte, mit seiner durch den Palast rennenden Frau mitzuhalten.

„Och komm schon Endymion," schmollte diese, „du weißt doch, dass das mein Lieblingssport ist und wo ich jetzt nicht mehr selber laufen kann... Außerdem hat Prinz Seiya mir eine Überraschung versprochen."

Sie griff sich mit einer Hand an ihren leicht angeschwollenen Bauch. „Und unser Baby wird auch nicht um das Eiskunstlaufen herumkommen. Sie ist immerhin eine Mondprinzessin!"

Endymion gab es einfach auf.

Er wusste nicht, was der beste Freund seiner Frau ihr für eine Überraschung versprochen hatte, aber sie war besser gut!

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen nahm das Königspaar schließlich in der Ehrenloge des Eispalastes von Kristalltokyo Platz, neben sich die Sailor Kriegerinnen, die Sailor Star Lights, Prinzessin Kakyu und Prinz Seiya, welche als Ehrengäste von Kinmoku derzeit auf der Erde weilten- und natürlich, um mit Serenity und den Sailor Senshi über alte Zeiten zu tratschen.

„Oh, Endymion, ich freue mich ja so! Wie lange gab es keine Eisgala mehr hier?"

Ihr Ehemann seufzte. „Ungefähr drei Monate?!"

Serenity kicherte. „Sag ich ja, viel zu lang." Sie sah Seiya an, während über der Eisbahn ein Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet wurde. „Und wo ist deine Überraschung nun?"

Seiya brauchte nichts zu sagen. Serenitys Blick richtete sich auf die Eisfläche. Als sie erkannte, wer dort stand, riss sie die Augen auf.

„Es stimmt also, was sie sagen...", murmelte sie.

„Meine sehr verehrten Gäste, der erste Auftritt bei dieser Eisgala gehört unserem Ehrengast. Eine unglaublich talentierte junge Dame aus einer bekannten Schriftstellerfamilie...Nikoko Senshino!"

Nikoko machte sich bereit und straffte den Körper, ein engelsgleiches Lächeln in die Zuschauer werfend.

Ihre Musik begann und sie lief, völlig befreit, ohne zu wissen, wer sie dort beobachtete und welches Schicksal ihr das Leben zugedacht hatte.

„_Let's sing a song...itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete...Day by Day Kyou mada no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono munu ni kakae...Many thanks for you!"_

„Sie weiß es nicht, aber sie ist es. Am Ende ist der Tod tatsächlich nur ein Neuanfang." Prinz Seiya lächelte und für einen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der Eisläuferin und des Sternenprinzen. Ein Schaudern überkam das Mädchen, bevor sie weiterlief, sich fest vornehmend, dass sie diese blauen Augen wiedersehen musste.

„Ja, und hoffentlich wird sie diesmal glücklich, ohne dass sie gegen die Dunkelheit kämpfen muss, so wie wir glücklich sind. Nicht wahr, Serenity?"

Die Königin lächelte und gab ihrem Mann einen sanften Kuss.

Seiya grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Oh ja, Endymion, das wird sie..."

+THE END+

Gut, das wars, und jetzt nochmal ein wenig Senf meinerseits, immerhin hat mich diese Story schon ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwig begleitet (ok, das liegt auch am writer's block, aber nicht nur!). Nikkokos Geschichte fiel mir schon mit ungefähr zehn oder elf Jahren ein, als meine Freundin und ich damals zum ersten Mal Sailor Moon geguckt haben und uns dann eigene Senshi ausdachten. Die Bedeutung von Senshi no nikko ist übrigens Kriegerin des Sonnenaufgangs. Ich fand das passend. Sehr lustig ist dann auch, dass es in Düsseldorf ein Hotel Nikko gibt. Hätte ich das mal früher gewusst... Na, vielleicht lässt sich das nochmal verwenden.

Ich habe versucht, wie ihr ja gelesen habt, mich irgendwie in die Originalstoryline einzubetten, zwischen Sailor Stars und der Schöpfung Kristalltokyos. Dass die hier nicht erwähnt wurde, hat seinen Grund, denn dafür hätte ich gut und gerne nochmal 50 Seiten gebraucht. Der Satz "Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte und soll ein andermal erzählt werden." ist eine Hommage an einen meiner Lieblingsautoren Michael Ende, dessen Unendliche Geschichte mein erstes eigenes Buch war. Also ohne Bilder und so, das erste richtige eigene Erwachsenenbuch.

Dan haben wir noch den Song am Ende des Kapitels. Kommt euch bekannt vor? Ja, genau. "New Future" aus Full Moon O Sagashite. Wollte ich nicht in den Disclaimer packen, damit nicht zu viel der Stimmung verraten wird. Gehört aber auch nicht mir, sondern der Band Changing my Life!

Gibts sonst noch was zu sagen?

Nein, eigentlich nicht

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein bisschen Spaß beim Lesen!

Vielleicht bis bald bei einer anderen Geschichte,

Nic


End file.
